FoxFang: Return of the Pranker
by Looneyman
Summary: In a major shock to Jessica and Zach, Pranker returns and is terrorising Bugs' family. Jessica has to make a brave decision while trying to deal with Pranker. No flames please
1. Special training

A/N: Well, I'll start this story now so I don't keep you guys restless. As you'll be aware from the preview of this FoxFang story, the Pranker's back. How did she come back? You may have guessed. But there's going to be more to it than that. Anyway, please enjoy the story. On a different note, I'm just curious as to knowing if you guys have a favourite FoxFang story out of the ones that I've done up till now. I won't take offense at your opinions.

Disclaimer: You;ve read it so many times that It's becoming pointless me outting this but I have to for legal reasons. I don't want WB breathing down my throat after all. Anyway, Looney Tunes, Tiny Toons and anyone else that may appear don't belong to me, but are property of WB or their respectve owners. I am writing this with absolutely no profit motive.

**Special training**

It was the beginning of the Easter holidays in the city of Looniville, roughly 2 months after Brendan Rabbit had been captured by FoxFang, Cub and Lola. He had spent the two months servign a two year sentence for gatecrashing the bunnies' party. Zach had now gotten used to the fact that he was his true father but he hadn't told Daffy on the grounds that Daffy would get suspicious as to who Zach really was. Melissa was now two months pregnant and, while Zach was looking forward to being a step brother, he was also concerned. Mainly because it would give im other priorities and would make his life a little more difficult. It was already hard fighting crime nearly every day. Jessica had a similar problem. About one month ago, Lola discovered that she was pregnant again. This would give her other priorities as well. She was realising now how difficult he double life she led was, but she dared not quit. Neither did Zach. Too much was at stake if the just stopped. Egghead Jr. had finished making storage cupboards for the FoxFang and Cub outifts. They were registered to the specific owner's hand-print. King hadn't changed much. He was still the lovable pet Arctic Fox Prince during the day but he was still capible of causing severe damage during the night while he was with FoxFang. The police weren't after FoxFang or Cub as much now, despite the chief of police constantly ordering the officers to arrest them. The reason was that Richard and Rebecca hads been given severe doubts about the decision ever since Shirley's prophecy. FoxFang and Cub still didn't take any chances and fled as soon as the police arrivved. Lola enjoyed talking about the time she helped FoxFang and would bring it up at every oopportunity, just to annoy people like Daffy. Jessica put on a 'jealous child' routine whenever she did this. Lola was still completely oblivious to the fact that she had helped her own daughter. Jessica was happy to keep it that way. She knew that if her parents ever found out, there would be fireworks. There were times when she did wonder if it would be a good idea to let her parents in on the secret but Zach constantly advised her not to. They did considir allowing Buster and Babs on board but decided to wait until after their upcoming wedding and make a final decision afterwards. Buster, Babs, Plucky and Shirley had mended their friendship after their little argument at Bugs' party Egghead Jr. was already designing a new vehicle for FoxFang and Cub. It was codenamed the hoverfox. It was going to be a hovercraft which would be used to pursue speedboats. It was going to be equipped with the same equipment the Fangmobile was going to be equipped with and be just as fast. The reason for this vehicle was because FoxFang and Cub ended up pursueing a bike gang around the city. The gang ended up ditching the bikes at a lake near the centre of the ciyty and swimming to an island in the centre. FoxFang and Cub were able to call the Foxchopper and reach the island but it became apparent that theyy would need a vehicle for water transport, espeecially since Roadrunner accidentially discovered an underground river flowing right under the city. The team then realised that none of their current vehicles could traverse the river and water transport would be needed. As well as that, Egghead Jr. had also built a special type of hearing aid for Jessica and Zach. They had begun training to strengthen their hearing skills ever since the incident when a thug came too close to unmasking them. Their identities had been saved by the defence machanisms built into the outfits. The training would involve Jessica and Zach using the hearing aid and trying to eavesdrop on a conversation between Plucky and Shirley from a distance of 10 metres. The conversation would change each time and the sensitivity of the hearing aid was decreased every time Jessica and Zach completely heard the conversation. It was hoped that eventually, Jessica and Zach wouldn't need the hearing aids at all, and they were actually close to reaching that target. At current, they could hear the conversation with only minimal sensitivitty on the hearing aid. As a result, they could hear much better than their parents. Strengthening their hearing would serve two purposes, gathering information and for defensive measures. They were now able to hear people creeping up on them much better and were much harder to be caught off guard. They would also be able to eavesdrop on any criminal talking about their plans. Egghead Jr. was also developing on a device that would allow FoxFang and cub to record these conversations as evidence. They would plan to leave te recording behind at the scene of the crime for the police to listen to. Jessica was worried that, after an incident at the party, that Pranker would return but she wasn't concerned about it anymore. For one thing, Petunia's daughter was feeling perfeectly fine and there had been no sign of the Pranker, much to everyone's relief.

* * *

The team were currently in the Foxcave. Egghead jr. was at the compute finalising the plans for the hoverfox. King was lying down behnd him having a little snooze. Jessica and Zach were continuing with their training. Pluckky and Shirley were 10 metres away having a conversation for Jessica and Zach to try and eavesdrop on. They were trying the final step, not using the hearing aids at all. Plucky and Shirley had been talking for a few minutes now. Jessica and Zach had no knowledge of what Plucky and Shirley were talking about, as they did no body movements. All they were told was thatt it was a conversation between Bugs annd Daffy. Jessica ha opted to play Daffy while Zach played Bugs. Eventually, Plucky and Shirley came over to them, having finished the conversation.

"There, done." Plucky said.

"Now let's see if you can re-say our conversation." Shilrey added.

"Ok." Jessica replied.

"Right." Zach added."

"Zach, you're starting this."

"Oh, yeah. Hmm…er…Daff, were you meant to be doing something tonight?"

"Erm…Yeah, I was going out into the…er…forest."

"Well, let's hope you don't meet that duck hunter."

"Er…duck…hunter?"

"You don't know?"

"Err…hmm…of course I did."

"I don't think so"

"Now what did he say after that…oh yeah! Let lightning strike me if that was the case!"

"Bravo!" Plucky congratulated.

"How did we do?" Zach asked.

"On a percentage…90 percent." Shirley replied.

"Almost there, I think one more night will do it." Jessica said.

"Yeah, theen we'll be able to spy to an extent." Zach replied.

"I suppose we could."

"Any idea why it's been so quiet tonight?"

"Nope. It's a little unusual but at least we got chance to do this training."

"I'd like to know why it's so quiet."

"Could it have anything to do with Buster and Babs' wedding tomorrow?" Plucky suggested.

"It's tomorrow?" Jessica and Zach asked simulataneously.

"Yeah. I'm the pageboy and Shilrey's the bridesmade."

"Why wasn't I told?" Jessica moaned.

"I'm sure your father has a reason." Shirley replied.

"Well, I'll find out tomorrow."

* * *

After that conversation, Jessica realised that it was nearly 1:00. Her and Zach had spent the whole evening strengthening their hearing without any interruptions. In many ways, this suited her just fine, but she still wasn't sure why the city was so quiet. She decided to put it to the back of her mind. She went to herad back to her house when Zach out a hand on her shoulder. She had gotten used to this and just turned around calmly.

"Going home?" Zach asked.

"Yeah. Not much point in staying here. Nothing happens after 1:00." Jessica replied.

"True. I might as well go home as well."

"Do you think you'll be going to the wedding?"

"Probably. Buster and Babs will have invited a large group."

"So, if my parents are coming, I might see you tomorrow."

"Maybe. I hope so."

"Well, goodnight Zach."

"And you as well." Zach moved his hand downn Jessica's arm and held onto her hand tightly. Jessica held onto his handd t this and pulled him closer. They were in each other's faces and looking into each other's eyes. Jessica took the opportunity and put her free arm around Zach's back. Zach did the same and they pulled each other together as tightly as possible. They were still staring into each other's eyes. By this time, Plucky and Shirley had moved away to give the wo rabbits some space. Jessica and Zach just continued to look into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity to them. Eventually, Jessica leaned closer and the two of hem kissed each oher tenderly. They held onto each other as tightly as possible during the kiss and were practically breathing each other's air. After 10 minutes of kissing, Jessica toppled backwards and ended up on the floor with Zach on top of her. They were still in a liplock and didn't seem to realise. Plucky and Shirley were quietly giggling to themselves. From their view, Jessica and Zach were in a 'mature' position, something that Jessica and Zach were too young to know about. That didn't stop either of them kissing. The kiss lasted for half an hour, by which time, Jessica had realised that Zach was on top of him. Instead of blushing, she just smiled.

"Makes a change. Usually, I end up on top of you." Jessica saiid.

"Yeah. Anyway, let's get to sleep."

"Yeah, goodnight."

* * *

At about 9:00 that morning, Bugs, Lola and Jessica were busy getting some smart clothes on. Bugs and Lola had been invited to Buster and Babs wedding ubt just hadn't told Jessica about it. The reason for this was because they thought it would give her less time to moan about having to wear a smart dress. Lola was wearing a slightly looser fitting dress than she normally would, being a month pregnant. They were still unsure of what the new baby was going to be, but everyone was excited in their own way. Bugs was wearing his usual tux and a tie. Jessica was wearing the same dress she had to wear for the ACME superstore opening. The three of them were gathered in the livign room, checking that they had everything.

"Well, we're all ready." Lola said.

"To think Buster and Babs are finally gonna marry. I was wondering how long it would be until it happened.." Bugs added.

"Humph." Jessica muttered.

"Jess, you're not angry about wearing a smart dress are ya?"

"No dad, I'm angry because you didn't tell me about this."

"We figured it would give you less chance to be angry anou wearing a smart dress."

"It actually made me worse."

"Then perhaps we blundered there."

"Why?"

"Because there's something else we hid from you."

"What?"

"Jess, you're one of the bridesmades." Lola replied.

"I'm a what?"

"A bridesmade."

"Why did you not tell me that?"

"We already explained tto you the reason." Jessica gave both her parents the cold shoulder.

"Mum, Dad, just don't talk to me."

"Jess, that is no way to treat your parents." Bugs snapped.

"I could say the same. Keeping something like this a secret from me? Not fair!"

"Look, we thought we'd be doing you a favour."

"Well you weren't OK!" Jessica was nearly shouting, but she was still loud enough to make her parent's flinch.

"Ok, we goofed. We're sorry." Lola said.

"Jess, we'll compromise with you. As soon as the ceremony is over with, we'll take you back home. You don't have to come to the reception." Bugs added.

"Does that make you feel better?"

"A little." Jessica replied.

"Well, we'd better go otherwise we'll be late." Bugs said.

A/N: Ok, sorry for the lack of action in this chapter. It will pick up in the next chapter. Again, please read and review. I hope you enjoyed that opening chapter.


	2. She’s baaaaack!

REVIEW RESPONSE

PurpleCobra247: I'm glad you like those romantic scenes. I always slow down when I'm writing a scene like that. I'll keep on writing this story and Time Toons, but I'm not sure which one I'll finish first.

Nightw2: Glad you liked the beginning chapter. I hope your hunch is right about this being a very good story. It should have a few surprises along the way.

Rock Raider: I have to admit, it's a good idea but I've got this story pretty much plotted out in my mind. I may spoof Clayface in the future but I doubt it would be any of the toons that would be clayed. You'll see how the wedding goes in this chapter.

**She's baaaaack!**

Buster and Babs were actually going to have their wedding in the Looniversity. The exchanging of vows was going to take place in the main hall with a party taking place in the Gym. Throughout the previous night, the hall was decorated with white strips of paper run along the walls. The hall was also filled with seats arranged like a church, all facing the back of the hall. There was a makeshift set of steps leading up to a makeshift raised area. A small organ had eben brought in so the wedding march couold be played. Many of the guests had already arrived. All of the Looney Tunes were present, as well as most of the Tiny Toons. Shirley had left Prince in the Foxscave, in the capible hands of egghead jr. Everyone present was dressed for the occasion. Men in Sharp tux's and ladies in dresses of different colours. The ladies were in the classroom directly opposite one of the side entrances to the main hall. Jessica was still a little miserable about being one of the bridesmades but ut on a poker face to hide it. Shirley could tell that she was nervous but decided to said nothing. Babs was admiring her wedding dress in her reflection on the window. She had finally decided on a cream dress with white flowers decorating all the way down. The only other people in the room were Fifi la Fume, who was chosen as the ringbearer and Babs' mother. Just dwn the hall, the men were also preparing for the big moment. Plucky duck was with Buster asmiring his black tux. Zach was there as well. Daffy had given him a similar treatment. He had been chosen to be a pageboy as well as Plucky but Daffy and Melissa just hadn't told him. Zach was angry with them for doing that and was just as unhappy about it as Jessica was. In the end, Daffy had reached the same compromise that Bugs had with Jessica. Once the ceremony was over, Daffy would take Zach home. Both of them were aware of each other's presence and they planned to meet up in the Foxcae as soon as they could. In the ladies' room, Jessica was sitting on the floor staring blankly around. Her sense of danger was kicking in, for no reason at all. She began to have a feeling that something would go wrong somehow. The only one that seemed to notice was Shirley. She came over to where Jessica was.

"Are you ok Jess?" Shirley asked. Jessica looked up and lookked at her.

"Don't know." Jessica replied.

"What do you mean?"

"I get the feeling that something's going to happen."

"You do seem to have your father's sense of danger."

"But I hope I'm wrong, for Buster and Babs' sake."

"Is that the only thing on your mind?"

"No. I'm still mad at my parents."

"Aren't you happy about being a bridesmaid?"

"It's not that. It's the fact that they didn't tell me until this morning."

"I'm not surprised. I had similar troubles with my parents, and I think something similar to Zach."

"But the only consolation for me is that after the ceremony, Dad will take me home."

"What will you do? Go to t…" Jessica quickkly closed Shirley's beak before she could finish her sentence.

"Don't bring that subject up here." Jessica whispered sternly. Shirley then realised how close she had come to letting the secret slip. This was a first for her.

"Sorry, wasn't thinking."

"And I thought Plucky would be the clumsy one." Shirley just blushed to herself.

* * *

In the men's room, Zach was keeping to himself as well. He was still angry with Daffy for not telling him anything about this. He decided to put up with it for Buster and Babs, then have a moan about it later. He just sat be himself just thinking about what he and Jess would do in the Foxcave. He knew Jessica well enough to realise that she would put defending the party on high priority. He saw the logic in this but he was still reminded of the incident the previous august when the ACME opening was ruined. Zaach still remembered the Pranker's hideous laugh and prayed that she would never come back. He was hoping that Egghead Jr. would be able to haack into the CCTV so they could keep watch on the party, just like he had during the incident when Swackhammer attacked the Looniversity. He had a sense of danger as well as Jessica, but it wasn't as strong. Even though it wasn't as strong, he also had the feeling thst something bad was going to happen. He hoped it wasn't the case. He looked up briefly and saw that Plucky was standing in front of him.

"You ok Zach?" Plucky asked.

"Plucky, do you get the feeling something's going to happen?" Zach asked.

"Err, nope."

"Well I do, and I'm a little worried."

"Do all rabbits have a sense of danger?"

"Don't know."

"But either way, we should keep an eye out."

"Daffy's taking me home once the ceremony's over."

"Is he?"

"Yeah. Thst's what we compromised on."

"Oh, well perhaps it's better like that." Plucky gave a quick wink at Zach as he said this. Zach understood and winked back. Before they could continue, Bugs opened the door and called for everyone's attention.

"Guys, the wedding's about to start. Buster, you get to your place and wait for you bride." Bugs called out.

"Ok." Buster replied. He was so excited he practically ran out of the room to reach his position. Plucky just sniggered to himself.

"Well, we'd better get to our places." Zach muttered.

"Yeah. Looking forward to it?" Plucky asked.

"Between us, not really. The sooner it's done, the sooner I can go home."

* * *

The ceremony went extremely smoothly without any problems, except when Furball dropped the video camera he was usingg to film the event. He was able to pick up the camera quickly and finish filming. Once the ceremony was over, Bugs and Daffy kept their promises to Jessica and Zach and took them home. The rest of the group went into the gym for the rest of the party. The gym had beel fully stocked for the occasion. Along one side was a long table loaded with a different range of food. There was also a music set in the corner of the room. Sweetie was the DJ and choosing a selection of music to suit everybody's taste. Eventually, Babs did the traditional tossing of the boquet. After a brief tussle, thwe winner of the toss was Shirley. Plucky had expected it to happen and was actually seriously considiring about popping the question. He still hadn't brought the ring though. While this had been all happening, Jessica and zach ha been training in the Foxcave. It had been fairly quiet so far but they still kept an eye on the computer screens. The media were acctually filming the event as it was happening, just as they had done with Bugs and Lola's wedding. It was now 9:00 and the party was still going on. Jessica and Zach had long since changed out of their smart clothes and were dressed in casual wear. They were watching the event on the computer screens. They both had a glassof Carrot juice to share between them. Egghead Jr. was looking at a different screen finalising the plans for the hoverfox. King was sleeping behind him, in his crime battling attire.

"So far so good." Jessica muttered.

"I'm glad nothing's happened." Zach added.

"Zach, did you get the feeling that something would happen?"

"Yeah I did. I just hope that nothing does happen. Why, did you?"

"Yes. My sense of danger told me that something would happen."

"Any idea what?"

"No, but knowing that this is being televised live is making me slightly nervous."

"I suppose. Any thug could just waltz right in there and spoil the party." As soon as Zach finished saying that, the Fangwave sounded. They both looked up and at the screen shownig the coverage of the wedding party. Sure enough, a fight was brewing. Two people dressed what looked like clowns were leaping around the room and attacking the guests. The clowns were very fat and worre green clothing. They also had pin on red noses. They could see that some of the guests were fighting back. Sirley was throwing energy bolts at the attackers. Furball was scratching at some with his claws.

"Looks like our senses of danger were right after all." Jessica muttered.

"Well, let's go." Zach added. They went over to the storage cupboards and unlocked them with their handprints. The cupboards slid open and revealled the FoxFang and Cub uniforms. While they were suiting up, Zach caught a glimpse ofsomething else happening. White smoke was filling the entire room. Jessica and Zach had just finished changing when the smoke cleared. They looked into the screen and saw that another figure had appeared ni the fray. It was a figure that they both recognised and were both shockedand horrified to see. They both gasped in horror before exclaiming together.

"PRANKER!"

* * *

Back at the party, Pranker had revealled herself in the centre of the dining room. Everyone in the room recognised her and were almost trembling with fear. Plucky and Shirley were especially shocked to see her. Thye had thought that Pranker was gone for good. The two thugs had gathered around her. One was holding a mocrophone, whicch he gave to the Pranker.

"Well, it seems that I chose a good place to announce my comeback." Pranker gloated. She glanced around the room and eyed everyone. Almost all of them were hiding behind overturned tables or behind each other.

"Ok, everyone, I'd like to announce my big…" Pranker began but she was interrupted. Tweety had flown up close and was right in her face.

"Ok, ok Pranker. We know, you're back to plunge the city into chaos." Tweety said. He was trying to be sarcastic about the situation.

"Don't you dare interrupt…you remember me?"

"How could I forget you? You nearly killed us!" Pranker leaned her head forward and had a sniff.

"But you don't have wrinkly skin, and you certinly don't smell like an old geezer."

"You attacked last august."

"Did I?" Pranker smiled with glee before knocking Tweety out of the air with her hand and onto a small handheld bed. Pranker then put on a pair of glasses to make herself look like a psychairatrist.

"Ok then, just, how long have you been having this dream?" Pranker asked.

"Erm……" Tweety was too shocked by this to say aything. He could remember Pranker, but Pranker couldn't remember august. Plucky and Shirley were also surprised at this. They had no idea why Pranker couldn't remember what had happened the previous august.

"Oh it doesn't matter. It's not that important. What is important is that we have a bit of fun together."

"Then allow us to provide the first game." A voice from above said. Everyone looked up and saw FoxFang, Cub and King leap down from the roof and confront the Pranker. The Pranker looked at them and smiled with glee.

"Oh goodie, FoxFang is still around. Let me get a…"

"Quiet. Are you going to be peaceful or do we have to get rough?" FoxFang scolded.

"That depends on what my minions think. They're called 'Slap' and 'Stick'." Pranker raised an arm and the two clowns leapt at FoxFang and cub. They were far to slow and FoxFang and Cub were easily able to dodge. FoxFang leapt at one while Cub took on the other. Slap and Stick took quite a beating, as FoxFang and Cub used their slow speed against them. FoxFang leapt at Slap and kicked him straight into the wall. Slap came running back and leapt on top of her. FoxFang gave a kick with both feet to keep slap off. The kick sent slap sailing over her head and onto one of the broken tables. Cub was jumping from table and onto Stck's head. Each time he landed on stick, he gave a kick to the face. Stick was far too slow to catch him. Eeventually, Cub made it look as he was going for the head again but Sick was ready for it and attempted to punch Cub in the face. Cub had anticipated this and just grabbed Stick's arm. He landed on the feet and was able to throw him over his head and to the floor. The resulting thud sent a shockwave throughout the gym. FoxFang, Cub, King and the Pranker kept their feet but Slap fell to the floor, as did all the guests. Before he could get up. FoxFang leapt towards him and kicked him in the face. FoxFang and Cub immobilised Slap and Stick with Foxcuffs before approaching Pranker.

* * *

"What was that meant to be?" FoxFang asked.

"Oh my, you're much better than the last FoxFang ever was." Pranker said.

"Thanks for the compliment."

"Whatever, I'm not here to compliment you. I'm here for old times' sake. It will be the old Pranker vs the New FoxFang. Battle of the century."

"Battle of the century eh?"

"But not here. I have a few things to sort out first. Here's a memento of me first." Pranker then threw a small ball towards FoxFang and Cub. They immediately jumped backwards, as they knew what was in it. After a couple of seconds, the ball exploded and, just as FoxFang and Cub suspected, began leaking a blue gas.

"Everyone, get out!" Cub shouted."

"HAHAHAHAHA! Have fun, fox-freaks." Pranker's words echoed throughout what remained of the gym. The guests fled the gym through the doors that led to the locker room FoxFang pulled out a test tube from her utility belt, all the while, backing away from the blue cloud.

"FoxFang, what are you doing?" Cub asked.

"I'm getting a sample of this gas. It may be helpful." FoxFang replied. Before Cub could object, FoxFang put a breathing tube in her mouth and leapt close to the cloud. She swung the tube and collected some of the gas in it. She sealed the tube before leaping back.

"Ok, let's go." FoxFang said. Cub just nodded and they used their grapple guns to return to the roof, where the Foxchopper was waiting. Once they were on the roof, Cub gave a look towards FoxFang. He was amazed at what she had just done.

"Are you ok?" Cub asked.

"I'm fine."

"Did the gas not affect you?"

"You're forgetting about the breathing tubes that were in the utilitty belts." As she said that, FoxFang pulled out the breathing tube from her mouth.

"Ok, duh."

"We'd better make sure everyone's ok."

"Right."

* * *

The guests had fled through the locker rooms and into the back garden. Luckily, nobody had inhaled the Pranker's poison and everyone was safe. Buster and Babs were particularly stricken by the event. They were horrified thatsomeone had spoilt their special night. Babs was in Buster's arms and looking at the Looniversity. The group were standing in the sports field out the back. There were a couple of soccer goals standing but not much else around.

"Was that who I thought it was?" Bugs asked.

"I am so glad Jessica wasn't here to see that." Lola added.

"What do you mean?" Furball asked.

"You remember the last time that Pranker dude attacked right?"

"Vaguely."

"That time, she kidnapped our daughter and nearly killed us. I remember her saying something about revenge."

"So, what's your point?" Before Bugs could answer, FoxFang was lowered down to them via one of the cables from the FoxChopper. She jumped in front of the group and everyone looked at her.

"Is everyone present and alright?" FoxFang asked.

"Yes, everyone's fine." Buster replied.

"But why did she spoil our wedding?" Babs asked.

"I'm more concerned about how she came back." FoxFang replied.

"What do ya mean doc?" Bugs asked.

"It's a very complicated story."

"But I seem to remember that they never found the Pranker's body." Lola said.

"No, they didn't."

"How do you know about that?"

"I was there remember. I was saving your daughter from her."

"And did you see Pranker escape?" Before FoxFang could reply, she heard sirens in the distance. She then realised that the police were coming so she decided to end the conversation.

"Maybe I'll tell you sometime, but for now, I'd better go." FoxFang gave a signal upwards and Cub raised her back to the Foxchopper. As soon as she was back on board, the Foxchopper left the scene, long before the police arrived.

A/N: Well, she's back. But what is the story behind this? All will be revealled. For now, please review. I want to knnow how I did.


	3. Big trouble

REVIEW RESPONSE

Rock Raider: There's more to the story than just that. Think, why did Pranker show up when Petunia's daughter was feeling ok while Petunia was unwell the whole time she turned into Pranker? Just a little hint there. I have something in mind for Minerva Minx. I don't know when I'll put it down though. And yes, Plucky and Shirley will have to be doing a lot of babysitting.

PurpleCobra247: It took a while for me to decide on what Pranker would actually do at her comeback. I'll say one thing, the chaos is only beginnning. Glad you liked the action. I've got n action filled climax planned out in my head rght now. Look out for it.

acosta pèrez josè ramiro: Glad to see that you're back. I suspected that Hurricane Wilma might have kept you busy. Glad you and your family are ok. My heart goes out to the victims. Thanks for the review. Glad you liked it.

Nightw2: Glad you liked the action. There will be a little more drama at the end of this chapter. One thing I will say is that two major events will happen. I won't say what they are but you can probably guess one of them.

**Big trouble**

The police arrived on the scene soon after FoxFang and cub had left. One of the police vehicles came up around the back of the looniversity to meet up with the group out the back. Officers Richard and Rebecca stepped out of the vehicle when it had parked up. They had witnessed the incident on television and had come to see if everything was ok. They had long since forgotten the prophecy that Shirley had given them two months ago and were also going to ask if anyone knew about FoxFang and Cub.

"Is everybody ok?" Richard asked. Bugs glanced around and did a quick head count.

"Yep, everyone's here." Bugs replied.

"Any idea who that clown was?"

"She's called Pranker. I thought FoxFang defeated her last year."

"But who is she?"

"It's a very complicated story. In short terms, she's a villian from 300 years ago who somehow came back from the dead, and sh'es back again."

"Does she have some kind of link to the FoxFang?"

"Apparently, she was his sworn enemy from 300 years ago."

"300 years!" Richard and Rebecca exclaimed.

"Even I'm not sure of the specifics. Ask Wile E Coyote for an explination."

"Oh, ok, we will." Richard replied.

"Now, where did FoxFang go?" Rebecca asked.

"Hang on doc, I need to ask you something." Bugs said.

"Ok."

"I've been hearing some rumors about the police wanting to arrest FoxFang for whatever reason. Is that true?"

"Well…yes it is." The whole group gasped in horror.

"What's wrong with that?" Richard asked.

"Doc, do you know how many times my family owes our lives to FoxFang?" Bugs asked.

"Well then, how many?"

"About 5 times."

"Five?"

"Yeah, and it's not just me. It's Lola and my own daughter. We all owe FoxFang big time."

"On the subject of your daughter, I thought she was at the party."

"She was, but I took her home after the ceremony."

"And what does she do when she's alone."

"Watches TV, plays games, lots of different things."

"Is that everything?"

"Doc, are you implying that Jess might be linked to FoxFang?"

"There's no evidence pointing towards anyone so everyone's a suspect, and that includes your daughter." The rest of the group gasped in shick. Plucky and Shirley were close to panic. If Jessica's identity was blown, she would be in major trouble. Shirley quickly opened up a telepathic link towards Jessica and Zach.

"Guys, get to your house now!" Shirley told them telepathically.

"Doc, Jessica is only 7 years old!" Bugs protested.

"And she never comes top in gym." Lola added.

"Plus the voices are different. We've met FoxFang several times so we should know."

"But either way, would we be able to speak to your daughter?"Richard asked.

"Sure you can, but if she had anything to do with FoxFang, we wouldknow about it." Lola replied.

* * *

As soon as she received the telepathic message, Jessica immediately ran back to her room. She knew that something was happening otherwise Shirley wouldn't have contacted her or Zach telepathically. She returned to her room about 2 minutes before her parents did. She had to run all the way down but she still had enough time to catch her breath. She was anxious as to why Shirley had told her to get home. Obviously her parents were about to get home but she was wondering if it was anything else. She already had planned as to what she was going to say. She was waiting in her room under her duvet covers. Her TV was tuned ni on the channel that had been televising the wedding. She was making it look like she was scared. Eventually, her bedroom door opened She slowly peeped out from under the covers and saw her father at the door.

"There you are." Bugs greeted. Jessica put on her 'terrified child' routine.

"She's back isn't she?" Jessica asked.

"Who?"

"The lady that abducted me last year."

"I'm sorry to say so, but yeah." Bugs didn't need to ask how Jessica knew because he could tell that she had been watching the event on telly.

"Does that mean we're in danger dad?"

"I don't know, but it's safe to come out forr the moment." Jessica came out from under the covers and looked up at her dad.

"I'm glad."

"Jess, there is someone who would like to talk to you."

"Who dad?" Bugs stepped aside and allowed Richard and Rebecca to enter Jessica's room. Jessica suddenly began to feel very nervous. She had a horrible feeling the the police knew who she was, ans she kneww that Richard and Rebecca had no tolerance for FoxFang.

"Erm…what's up docs?" Jessica asked. She was impersonating her father and acting casual.

"Jessica Diana Bunny, we need to know where you have been for the past few hours." Rebecca said.

"Why?"

"It's a lead on the 'Who is the FoxFang' case. "

"Are you saying it's me?"

"No, but we need to speak with you so we can eliminate you from the list of suspects."

"Well, if you want to know, I've been in my room ever since Dad brought me back here after Buster and Babs' wedding ceremony."

"Can anyone confirm that you haven't been anywhere else?"

"Doc, if she's been alone, then no one can confirm it." Bugs said. Rebecca looked sheepish while Richard laughed.

"He got you there." Richard said.

"Yeah, he did." Rebecca replied.

"Anyway, we'll be going now."

"Jessica, thank you for your time."

"Before you guys go, I would like it if you took FoxFang off the wanted liist." Bugs said

"It is not out place to decide that. It's up to our boss."

"Ok then, in which case, I'll make the case to him myself."

"Whatever. I doubt he will change though." With that, Richard and Rebecca left the burrow. As they left, Lola walked nito Jessica's room.

"What was that all about?" Jessica asked.

"The police thought you might be FoxFang." Lola replied.

"They did?"

"Yep."

"Are they related to Elmer Fudd?" Everyone started laughing. They all knew that saying that line was Jessica's way of questioning people's intelligence. Jessica was laughing on the outside but on the inside, she was giving a huge sigh of relief. That was as close as the police had gotten to discovering the truth. At the same time, she was thinking. Shilrey had given those two officers doubts with her prophecy so she wanted to know why they were still at FoxFang's throat. Eventually, Busg was able to stop laughing.

"So, what do you guys want to do now?" Bugs asked.

"Well, I'm not tired yet." Lola replied.

"Nor am I, and knowing that 'SHE' is back, I doubt I can sleep at the moment." Jessica added.

"Eh, we might as well watch a movie and try to forget about the incident." Bugs suggested.

"OK!" Lola and Jessica replied simultaneously.

* * *

Plucky and Shirley had returned to the Foxcave. Shortly after Bugs and Lola left, everyone else at the party had left as well. They were all too shocked about the incident to continue with the party. They first went by Shirley's house to pick up King. When they arrived at the Foxcave, the only person present was Egghead Jr. He was busy at his usual place, at the computer. Plucky and Shirley went over to him to look at what he was up to. He was using his chemical set to analyse the sample of Pranker gas FoxFang had collected. He had a breathing tube just in case he inhaled some of the gas. He was analysing the gas with an electron microscope. Egghead Jr. briefly looked over his shoulder and saw that Plucky and Shirley were standing next to him. When he saw them he gave them a note Jessica had leftthem and gestured them to give him some space. He didn't want Plucky or Shirley to inhale the gas and be affected. Plucky and Shirley backed off and read the note that Jessica had left them.

'Plucky and Shirley,

When me and Zach battled the Pranker earlier today, I was able to obtain a sample of her poisonous gas in a test tube. I have instructed egghead Jr. to analyse the gas and attempt to create opposites that will allow us to combat Pranker more effectively. While Egghead Jr. is doing this, we need you to locate both Pranker and Petunia's daughter. Zach finds it unusual that the Pranker is taller than Petunia's daughter and the huge delay between the incident at my house and her arrival. When you do this, please report any details about what you have found out when we're next in the Foxcave. We need to bring this maniac down before she threatens my family again.

Jessica.'

"At least this time, we have the equipment to track her properly." Plucky muttered.

"I just hope Buster and Babs aren't too upset." Shilrey said.

"Be thankful that we're all alive."

"True, but I'm worried about Jessica…"

"Because of the police?"

"Yeah. They're getting close to the truth despite what I did two months ago."

"Perhaps they forgot about your prophecy."

"Maybe, I hope not."

"Anyway, we'd better get to work locating Pranker."

"Perhaps we should wait for Egghead Jr. to finish first. We don't want to be affected by Pranker gas."

"True."

* * *

Bugs, Lola and Jessica were sitting in the lounge in their burrow. They were watching a 'Looney Tunes collection' DVD, trying to forget abouut Praanker. Jeessica found this nearly impossible. She knew that she would have ot fight Pranker again and feared thaht her identity might be made public. If that happened, she would be in serious trouble. Not just from her parents, but from the police and maybe even the media. She prayed that Pranker would't reveal any secrets. She had no idea that Pranker had no memory about what had happened the previous August. Because of this, Pranker didn't know that Jessica was the FoxFang. While watching the cartoons, Jessica kept half an ear out listening for anything. She was preparing for the possibility that the Pranker might attack them but hoped that she wouldn't. If Pranker did attack them, Jessica wouldn't know what to do. She had two options. Her first option was to use the Fangwaves to signal for help. This had the major downside of the delay between the help message and help actually arriving. Pranker may kill them before help arrived. Her second option was to take her parents out of the house through the secret exit in her room. This had the major downside of having to tell her parents about her secret. She was scared as to how her parents would react if they knew about her secret. Whichever decision she chose, it would be a difficult one to make. Jessica had to constantly weight the advantages and disadvantages of each choice. She still hoped that Pranker wouldn't attack. All the time she was thinking this, Jessica put on a poker face to convince her arents that nothing was wrong.

"Eh, you ok Jess?" Bugs asked randomly. Jessica looked up at him and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm ok."

"I'm guessing you're a little tired."

"I suppose I am."

"In that case, why don't you head for bed. It's been pretty traumatic."

"Ok, goodnight dad."

"Goodnight Jess."

"And you mum."

"Goodnight." Lola replied. Jessica jumped down from the sofa and was about to head to her room when something caught her attention. Her trained hearing heard movement just ouutside the burrow. Her sense of danger immediately kicked in and told her something was wrong. She turned her head and looked towards the entrance of the burrow. Bugs looked at her and saw that Jessica looked troubled.

"Is something wrong?" Bugs asked.

"Dad, I thought I heard something." Jessica replied.

"Well, I don't hear anything."

"It's probably your imagination." Lola added.

"Maybe." Jessica replied. She then heardthe noise again, this time it was louder. Before she could say anything, she heard the front door opening. Bugs and Lola also heard this and looked towards the door. It was now wide open. Before anyone could say anything, a voice was heard from outside.

"Knock, Knock." The voice said.

"Who's there?" Lola asked.


	4. The decision

REVIEW RESPONSE

Rock Raider: You'll find out who it is in this chapter. Hope you enjoy it. This story's a biggie actually, not in terms of size, but in terms of events.

PurpleCobra247: Hope you didn't literally fall off your seat. Sorry, couldn't resist. There's going to be a lot happening in this story. There's even a major event in this chapter. Glad you like this story.

Nightw2: The story will hopefully get more dramatic later on. Glad you liked Jessica's scene with the cops.

acosta pèrez josè ramiro: Yep, Shirley saved Jessica's neck back there. Very interesting theory regarding Pranker's identity. I'll say that there's more to it than Pranker just taking over somebody's body. Thanks for pointing out my little error as well.

There's a little bit of gore in this chapter but not much, certainly not enough to warrant a change in the rating.

**The decision**

Zach had just arrived at the Foxcave, one hour after Plucky and Shirley had returned. Daffy and Melissa felt sleepy so they had gone to an early night. Zach wasn't sure if Jessica would be there or not. He assumed that she wouldn't be on the grounds of the telepathic message he and Jess received from Shirley. When he was there, he saw Egghead Jr. analysing the Pranker gas. He had developed a serum, which was in a test tube beside him. Seeing that he was still working, Zach decided to leave him and go to where Plucky and Shirley were. They were looking at the mother computer, specifically at the map of the city. They were observing a red blip at Petunia's house.

"Searching for Pranker?" Zach asked.

"We decided to search for Petunia's daughter first." Plucky replied.

"It looks like she's at her home."

"At the moment. The blip hasn't moved for the past half hour so we're assuming she's asleep."

"What's our scientist come up with?"

"I don't know what that serum is. I'd assume it would be an antidote to Pranker's gas." Shirley replied.

"An antidote. That will be essential if anyone suffers from the gas."

"Yeah. I hope we don't need to use it."

"Any idea what else he's doing?"

"Nope. He did make some balls earlier but I have no idea what they're for."

"Ok, but we'd better look for Pranker."

"Sure. Let's search." Before they could search, the Fangwave sounded. Egghead Jr. was able to save his experiment from breaking. Everyone immediately looked up at the computer. What they saw brought a wave of horror throughout the Foxcave.

"Something's happening at Jessica's house!" Zach exclaimed.

"I hope it's not Pranker." Plucky added.

"If Jess is still there, she could be in danger."

"So, what do we do?"

"Quickly, locate Pranker." Plucky and Shirley nodded and quickly typed in the command into the computer. The blip at Porky's house disappeared and another blip appeared on the screen, this time at Bugs' house.

"Oh no, Pranker's at Bugs' house!" Shirley exclaimed.

"Jess is in danger!" Zach added.

"What do we do?" Plucky asked.

* * *

Back at Bugs' house, Pranker had allowed herself in to the living room. She looked around the room with glee, glancing at the three rabbits in particular. Jessica began hiding behind the telly and putting on a 'terrified child' act. Bugs and Lola stayed on the sofa and stared at Pranker evilly. Jessica was worried that this would happen and knew that she had to act; otherwise they would all be killed. Although they put on a brave face, Bugs and Lola were scared as well. They still remember what happened last time the Pranker invited herself into their home. The main difference was that last time, she caught them asleep. This time, they could fight back if necessary.

"I hope you don't mind me coming in." Pranker said.

"Eh, actually doc, we DO mind." Bugs replied.

"Really, well tough luck. I'm just here to visit some very old friends of mine."

"What do you mean by that?" Lola asked. Jessica had a good idea of what she meant. Pranker was able to discover the original FoxFang's identity and she knew that Pranker would want revenge on Brett's descendants.

"Oh, you don't know?"

"No, we don't."

"Let me put it in brief, your ancestor was responsible for my downfall!"

"What do ya mean doc?" Bugs asked. In her position behind the telly, Jessica was trying to decide which of her two options to go for. She needed to protect her parents at all costs. She had been weighing the advantages and disadvantages of both options in her head for some time now but she had to make a decision fast.

"I'll tell you what I mean, as it will be one funny story."

"Funny?"

"Ok, I'll put it short." Pranker pulled out a small ball from her pocket. All three of the rabbits gulped. Jessica was more scared of loosing her parents than anything else.

"Your ancestor, Brett Bunny, was the one that killed me 300 years ago. It is such a relief that I have come back. Now I can return the city to the chaos that it was in before. But First, I shall have some revenge." With that, Pranker prepared to throw the ball she had. At this moment, Jessica made up her mind of what she would do. She ran out from her hiding place, leapt over the sofa and bit Pranker's free hand. Pranker screamed in agony and dropped the ball she was holding. Jessica quickly landed and kicked it towards the front door before it exploded. As a result, the Pranker gas that was released was too far away. Pranker glanced at where Jessica had bitten her. The wound was actually bleeding heavily. Pranker glared harshly at Jessica, who was now with her parents. The three of them were standing in front of the door that led to Jessica's room. Bugs and Lola couldn't believe what Jessica had just done. They never expected her to bite anybody, especially to draw blood. Jessica was wiping the Pranker's blood from her teeth and tongue.

"Yuck, blood taste horrible." Jessica muttered.

"Jess, are you insane!" Lola exclaimed.

"You little brat!" Pranker scolded. She pulled out a Yo-Yo from her pocket; only it was made of steel. She lurched her hand back and prepared to throw it.

"Quickly, in my room." Jessica whispered to her parents. She opened the door to her room and the three of them quickly went inside. Jessica closed the door behind her and locked it. She heard the steel Yo-Yo hit the wall just next to the door.

"Jess, we're actually stuck now." Bugs said.

"If Pranker gets in here, we're doomed." Lola added.

"And I don't want to dig out of your room."

"No need dad, watch." Jessica pulled out her Fangwave and opened the secret passage under her bed. Bugs and Lola looked on, absolutely speechless as the bed moved aside and revealed the tunnel.

"Err, Jess, how long has that been there?" Bugs asked.

"There's no time. I'll explain later, just go." Jessica replied. Bugs and Lola decided not to argue and leapt down into the hole. Before Jessica followed, she picked up a rubber ball in her room and threw it at the part of the wall that used to conceal the hidden area where she found the FoxFang equipment. The wall collapsed and showed what looked like a tunnel to the surface. Instead of following it, Jessica leapt down the secret entrance. As soon as she did, the entrance closed. Almost immediately after it closed, Pranker was able to break the door down. All she saw was an empty room and the collapsed wall.

"Dang it, they dug their way out. Oh well, guess I'll have my fun with them another time."

* * *

Back at the Foxcave, the Fangwave had gone silent, as had everyone in the room. They had no idea as to whether everyone was all right. Zach had suited up but still had the mask off and was about to dash off to help when the Fangwave stopped. This caused him to stop. He began to wonder if Jessica had been able to sort the problem out herself. He was still very concerned. Shirley had gone into a trance. Everyone was looking at her, waiting for her to come out. She was trying to sense if they were still alive. Eventually she came out of her trance and looked at everyone with a look of relief.

"Everyone's ok." Shirley said.

"But what about Pranker?" Zach asked.

"According to the radar, she's leaving the burrow." Plucky replied.

"So, what happened?"

"Don't know." Before anyone else could speak, Zach's Fangwave sounded. He took it out and looked at it. Jessica was contacting him. Without hesitation, he answered.

"Jess, are you ok?" Zach asked.

"Zach, you don't have to worry. I'm fine, as well as my parents." Jessica replied.

"Where are you now?"

"I'm in the passage leading to the Foxcave."

"Ok, see you in a minute."

"Zach, my parents are with me."

"You're bringing them to the Foxcave?"

"There was little other option. Even if you had taken the FoxChopper, you might not have made it in time to protect us. Besides, Pranker trapped us in my room."

"Ok, so you're going to tell them."

"Under current circumstances, I have to."

"I see."

"Just ask Plucky and Shirley to prepare some hot drinks for my parents. They'll need them."

"Ok, see you guys in a minute." Zach closed the link and looked back to the group. He began changing out of the Cub uniform.

"So, what's going on?" Plucky asked.

"Jessica's bringing her parents here." Zach replied. Plucky and Shirley gasped in shock.

"Is she insane?"

"DON'T CALL JESSICA INSANE!" Zach's outburst made Plucky flinch badly.

"Sorry."

"Anyway, Pranker trapped them in her room and there was no other way to get them out safely."

"I see."

"She asked if I could ask you guys to get some hot drinks for her parents."

"I suppose they'll need them." Shirley replied. Without a moment's hesitation, she teleported herself back to her house to prepare some hot drinks.

"And we'd better prepare for some kind of explosion." Zach muttered.

* * *

Jessica had eventually made it to the entrance to the Foxcave, with her parents behind her. Because the tunnel wasn't that tall, Bugs and Lola had to crawl through the passage. The entrance to the Foxcave was sealed with a door that could only be opened with Jessica's handprint. This prevented unwanted access should anybody discover the tunnel. When they eventually reached the door, Jessica turned to her parents. What she was gong to do now would be one of the hardest things she would ever do.

"Mum, Dad, when we enter, you'd better cover your ears." Jessica said.

"Why Jess?" Bugs asked.

"Because there will be a very loud intruder alarm as soon as you enter."

"Ok, but when did this all go up?"

"Last year. Late August, early September."

"And how often do you come here?"

"Every night."

"Jess, you'd better have a good reason for this." Lola said sternly.

"Yes, I do mum. My motives will become clear." With that, Jessica opened the door to the Foxcave. She entered the cave and allowed her parents to enter. Just as she had said, as soon as Bugs and Lola entered, the intruder alarm sounded. The alarm was a very loud siren accompanied with a flashing red light that filled the entire cave. The noise was much louder than a police siren and caused Bugs and Lola to flinch and cover their ears. Jessica also flinched, as it was the first time the intruder alarm had to be used. Eventually, she turned the alarm off with her Fangwave. When the alarm silenced, Bugs and Lola were able to stand up and stretch. They then looked in awe at the cave. They had no idea that something so spectacular was connected to Jessica's room. The vehicles were sealed behind doors and completely out of sight. Jessica just began walking towards the computer and motioned for her parents to follow. Plucky and Shirley were next to the computer waiting. Shirley was levitating a tray loaded with hot drinks. She had Coffee, Tea, Milk, Instant hot chocolate, hot water, a few cups and some sugar. King was sitting behind Egghead Jr's chair. He was still half asleep, only been woken by the intruder alarm. Zach was sitting next to him and stroking him to keep him calm. Egghead Jr. had finished his research on the Pranker gas and had several test tubes. Some filled with a serum, some filled with a white gas. Shirley had read Egghead Jr's mind to find out what they were and what they did.

"Welcome Bugs." Plucky greeted.

"Hi Plucky." Bugs replied.

"Like a drink?" Shirley asked, lowering the tray to the floor.

"Considering what just happed, we need one." Lola replied.

"But what is the reason for this?" Bugs asked.

"I'm sure Jess will tell ya." Plucky replied.

"But you'd better prepare for a shock." Shirley added.

"I've had a few shocks in my life, so I should be fine." Bugs replied.

"Hey guys." Zach greeted.

"Zach, you're here as well?" Bugs asked.

"Yeah. Jess will explain in a minute." Lola looked down and saw King at Zach's hand. He was dressed in the disguise Shirley had made for him and was still looking at Bugs and Lola with caution.

"Hmm, you look very familiar." Lola said to herself. Jessica had walked over to the case where the FoxFang outfit was stored. Her heart was racing, as she was unsure as to how her parents would react.

"Mum, Dad, I have something to show you." Jessica called out. Bugs and Lola went over to her.

"Yeah, what is it?" Jessica took a very deep breath. It was the moment she had dreaded for ages. She had hoped she wouldn't have to do this but it came to the point where she had to. She slowly placed her hand on the reader and the case opened.

"Guys, does this look familiar?" Bugs and Lola looked inside the case and when they saw the FoxFang uniform, they were hit by a wash of shock. It didn't take them long to realise the truth after seeing everything.

"Jess, you've been FoxFang all along?" Bugs asked. Jessica sat down in front of the outfit. She slowly looked up at her parents and nodded.

"Yes, I'm FoxFang." Bugs had had a few shocks in his life but nothing could prepare him for this. Jessica, his own daughter, was the one responsible for saving Christmas from Miss. Ice. She had saved both him and Lola from several attackers, including Caesar Feralo and Pranker last August. Lola was equally shocked. She had unknowingly helped her own daughter take down Eagle. Her own daughter had saved the Looniversity from Swackhammer and had defeated Pranker before. More importantly, Jessica's life for the past few months had been a big lie. Overcome with the shock of the revelation, both Bugs and Lola fainted. Zach was able to dash behind them and catch them before they hit the floor. He gently let them lie on the floor and then looked at Jessica.

"How did I know that would happen?" Jessica muttered.


	5. Reasoning

REVIEW RESPONSE

Nightw2: Yep, all of a sudden, the situation has turned slightly complicated. You'll see what Bugs and Lola think about the situation in this chapter. You're right; they'll never look at Jess or her friends the same again, whether she's forgiven or not.

acosta pérez josé ramiro: Yep, Jessica is an excellent heroine. You're right in saying that Bugs and Lola can't really stop her. You'll see what they decide to do soon

Rock Raider: Interesting idea about erasing their memory. I certainly never thought of it. I can understand about you being unhappy about Jessica's decision but I thought it would make the story more interesting.

PurpleCobra247: Heh, fainting is a pretty obvious reaction to such a discovery. It took a while for me to decide on how Jessica would get her parents away from the Pranker. I eventually decided on Jessica biting because I know how bad rabbit bites can be.

**Reasoning**

Bugs and Lola were out of it for a good 15 minutes. Having been told the truth about Jessica had shocked them more than anything. When they eventually woke up, Shirley gave them both a cup of hot chocolate to help ease the shock a little. Jessica was sitting on her fathers' lap and looking at both of her parents. She didn't want to tell her parents but she had little option. Plucky, Shirley and Zach were remaining deadly quiet. They had no idea of what would happen next. They were prepared for the possibility of an explosion from Bugs or Lola. Zach held onto King tightly to prevent him from attacking anybody. In fact, at the present moment, Bugs and Lola were too shocked to start shouting at their daughter. Obviously, they wanted to know Jessica's motives for becoming the vigilante that had saved them so many times, though Bugs had a couple of ideas of his own. Everyone was wondering who would be first to speak. Eventually, Lola decide to break the silence.

"Jess, you were the one that saved us so many times?"

"Yes mum."

"Did you do it…for us?"

"It wasn't just for you, but for the whole city."

"For the whole city?"

"Ever since I defeated your kidnappers last year, thugs have been attacking the city left, right and centre."

"That still doesn't explain some things though." Bugs said.

"Dad, I've never trusted the police. I never see them do much for the city."

"In some ways, you have a point. The city's been so peaceful that we didn't really need them until recently."

"But how come you never came top in Gym?" Lola asked.

"Lots of acting." Jessica replied.

"Well, you always did come top in drama." Bugs said.

"But what about Plucky, Shirley, Egghead Jr. and Zach?" Lola asked.

"I guessed that Shirley would discover who I was and made an alliance with them. We brought in Egghead Jr. to cure you after Pranker attacked you last year." Jessica replied.

"What about Zach."

"I trained him. He wanted to be like me and I gave him a chance."

"I can't believe any of this."

"Mum, Dad, I'm so sorry for lying to you, but there was no other way."

"Why did you do this Jess?" Lola was beginning to cry. She was upset that her own daughter had been deceiving her for such a long time. She had trusted her daughter so much, but had been oblivious to what she had been up to this whole time. She wanted to be able to trust her daughter but she was unsure if she would be able to anymore.

"The day you were captured, I had read about the FoxFang legend in the school library. When I was told the news later that day, I ran into my room to sulk." As Jessica explained this, a tear slid down her cheek. It was bringing back several sad memories.

"So you made the FoxFang outfit yourself?" Lola asked.

"No, I actually found it. In my tantrum, I threw one of my pillows into the wall. The area collapsed and that's where I found the equipment."

"So, you decided to step into the fray and become FoxFang." Bugs said.

"Yeah."

"Well Jess, I probably would have done the same."

"Would you?"

"Seeking vengeance against people who do wrong against the family has been a bit of a tradition from my side of the family for some time now."

"So, you're forgiving me?"

"Whether we forgive you or not, we can't really stop you from doing what you're doing."

"Are you angry with me?"

"We're not angry at you for doing this, we're angry with you for lying so much though."

"But we see that you had a valid reason, so we won't punish you." Lola added.

"And you did save our lives, several times."

"Please, don't tell anyone. You know that the police are after my neck. When they came round to our house earlier, I was worried that my cover would be blown." Jessica pleaded.

"Jess, we wouldn't dream of telling anyone." Lola replied.

"Besides, it comes down to something that I said to the police before." Bugs added.

"What did you say to them?" Jessica asked.

"I said that the city needs FoxFang. We were planning to go to the chief of police about this issue tomorrow."

"What were you going to do?"

"Put forward a case so we can get FoxFang taken off the wanted list."

"Did you want me to do anything?"

"You just get rid of Pranker for us."

"So, you're forgiving me?"

"Yes Jess, we trust you."

"But this is going to get some getting used to though." Lola added.

"Mum, Dad, Thanks!" Jessica hugged her father tightly. She was so relieved that she had been forgiven. That was her greatest fear, not being forgiven. She was happy that her parents still trusted her. Bugs now understood her daughter's motives. She was much like him in the way that she didn't forgive those who upset her in any way. Bugs hugged his daughter tightly. Lola then joined in and the three began a three-way hug. She was still shocked about her daughter's identity and knew that it would take a while to get used to it. She wouldn't try to stop Jessica because the city needed her. She was actually wondering if she could provide support in any way. After hearing Jessica's reasons, Lola could now trust her daughter again. She did feel as though Jessica was a different person though. In her eyes, Jessica had changed from the young, quiet, playful daughter that she used to be, to a force that could save the city. How she had changed within the space of 8 months was, in Lola's eyes, astonishing. Plucky, Shirley and Zach were watching the whole scene from a distance. They were all relieved that Jessica had been able to make up to her parents.

"Phew, I'm glad there wasn't an anger explosion." Zach muttered.

"I think Jessica's parents were too shocked to explode in anger." Shirley said.

"Understandable. I still remember how I felt when I learned the truth."

"At least they're on our side now." Plucky said.

"They always were."

"I meant that Jess no longer has to hide out from them."

"Oh, right."

* * *

While this was going on, Egghead Jr. was placing the white gas that he had created from studying the Pranker gas into the balls he had created using a syringe, so as to not lose any of the gas. The serums he had also made had also been loaded into syringes but they were sitting next to him with safety caps on. There was plenty of gas and the chemical make up so more could be created. There was only enough serum for eight people though, but the chemical make up had also been written down nearby. He had just finished filling up 20 of the balls with the white gas when the conversation ended. He turned his head to see what everyone was up to. Bugs and Lola were still hugging their daughter. Plucky, Shirley and Zach were now gathering around them. Whilst they were relieved that Jessica had successfully stayed on good terms with her parents, they had important matters to discuss. They waited for the group to come out of their three-way hug, which lasted for about 10 minutes, before Zach spoke to them.

"Guys, we do have matters to discuss." Jessica, Bugs and Lola looked at him. Jessica understood what he meant by that. Bugs and Lola weren't certain, but suspected that it had something to do with locating the Pranker.

"Ok, let's go to the computer." Jessica replied. She got off her father's lap and followed Zach to the computer. Bugs and Lola decided to have a look as well. The computer was showing a map of the city on one of the screens. The screen was showing a red blip at Porky and Petunia's house. There was also another blip heading towards the main prison near the edge of the city.

"Wow, you guys sure have quite a set up here." Bugs said.

"But I'm troubled." Jessica replied.

"We all are." Shirley added.

"Why?" Lola asked. Zach pointed to the blip at Petunia's house.

"That blip there is where Petunia is at the moment right." Zach said. Bugs and Lola nodded.

"And the other blip is where Pranker is." Jessica added.

"Why do you need both up?" Bugs asked.

"Ok, basically…" Before Jessica could explain, the Fangwave sounded. The intruder alarm had been triggered at the prison that Pranker was at.

"Pranker's breaking into the prison!" Plucky exclaimed.

"Why would she want to do that?" Bugs asked.

"Probably to rescue her allies that we beat up earlier." Zach replied.

"If she releases all of those people, we'll be in for a rough time. We have to stop her." Jessica exclaimed.

"Guys, before you go, Egghead Jr. developed some things for you guys from the Pranker gas you collected." Shirley interrupted. She picked up the balls that contained the white gas and gave half to Jessica and half to Zach.

"Eh, what are those?" Bugs asked.

"These balls contain a gas that neutralises the Pranker's gas. If she releases any of the gas, throw one of these and it will be neutralised. You can also use the gas inside as an antidote to anyone who gets gassed."

"That will help." Jessica said.

"One other thing, can you hold out your weaker arm please?" Plucky asked.

"Ok." Jessica held out her right arm. Egghead Jr. then injected some of the additional serum he had developed into her.

"What did you just do to my daughter?" Lola asked.

"That serum will protect her from the Pranker's gas. It effectively provides her with immunity. There's enough for all of us." Shirley replied. Egghead Jr. was injecting the serum into Zach while Shirley was speaking.

"Good, I don't want Jessica to end up like we were last year, even if you guys are going to fight Pranker."

"Mum, Dad, I want you guys to stay here while we're fighting Pranker." Jessica said.

"Jess, if we're going to be Immune to her gas, she can't really do that much." Bugs argued.

"Dad, even with the immunity to the Pranker's gas, she is still dangerous. She can fight effectively without it. We learnt that when we battled her last year."

"Ok Jess, you guys know her better than us."

"We'll see you back here later." Lola added.

"Mum, Dad, thank you for understanding." Jessica said. With that, she and Zach rushed over to where the FoxFang and Cub outfits were waiting. After a quick change, they went over to the garage where the Fangmobile was stored, with King following. FoxFang opened the garage and jumped into the drivers' side while Cub jumped into the passenger side and King leapt into the back. Before Bugs and Lola could say anything, they had driven out of the cave to confront Pranker.

"Eh, when did they learn to drive Shirley?" Bugs asked.

"All the vehicles are custom made for them. They just practiced heavily to learn how to use them." Shirley replied.

"So I couldn't drive it."

"No, the drivers' seat is far too small."

"Bugs, I'm still a little worried." Lola said.

"I am too Lo, but all we can do is leave it to her." Bugs replied.

* * *

The prison that Pranker had attacked was a large prison building, coated in black on the outer walls and with several prison windows. Pretty much all of them were intact but most of the prisoners had escaped. The police were outside the building and forming a roadblock along the only road that led to the prison. Most of the prisoners were already outside, being blocked by all the police officers. The road was a very thin rod with tall walls on either side. Walls just as high surrounded the whole prison. They were impossible to climb over. The roadblock created by the police was so tight no one could use the road to escape or reach the prison. FoxFang parked the Fangmobile behind a nearby warehouse so it remained out of sight. FoxFang and Cub then climbed up onto the warehouse to get a better view, with FoxFang holding onto King. They couldn't see over the tall wall so they had to climb on top of the wall to get a look. They stayed on top of the wall and behind the line of police so they could watch safely. They saw Eric and Lucy at the front of the group of police. They had to use their pistols to keep the prisoners back. There were too many officers for the prisoners to break through, but there were too many prisoners for the officers to force them all back, so they were waiting for a riot squad to arrive.

"FoxFang, I recognise a lot of those prisoners." Cub said.

"Yeah, I think we're responsible for putting all of them away." FoxFang replied.

"Perhaps we should help round them all up after we find Pranker."

"Perhaps, but we need to find Pranker first."

"So we should use the prisoner situation to our advantage and sneak in while the police are distracted."

"That's really our only option at the moment." FoxFang grabbed hold of King and she and Cub then used their grapple guns to reach the prison. The police were so occupied with the prisoners that nobody noticed FoxFang, Cub and King reach the prison wall. They were ten able to enter the building through the front door without anyone noticing.

A/N: I do hope you enjoyed that chapter. The action will pick up in the next chapter. For now, please review. I want to know how well I did.


	6. Back for good

REVIEW RESPONSE

Nightw2: Yep, Jess and Zach have a difficult battle ahead of them. There will be something happening in this chapter that will complicate things for the future.

Rock Raider: Yes, if FoxFang and Cub are seen, they could be in trouble, and so would the city if they were caught. Bugs and Lola can't do much until they can speak to the chief of police, which won't be any time soon (certainly not in this chapter).

acosta pérez josé ramiro: Yeah, breaking everyone out of a prison is something that Joker would do, and Pranker does as well. You'll see which of FoxFang and Cub's old enemies will have been released in this chapter. All of them will be looking for revenge though. There is another twist coming up in this chapter as well.

PurpleCobra247: Glad you liked that chapter. It was actually hard to write that first paragraph, as there was quite a lot to consider. Hopefully, the story will get better, considering what I have in mind for the next chapters.

**Back for good**

The main area of the prison, where all the prison cells were, composed of three floors. Each floor had about 30 cells, with a total prisoner capacity of 90. The bottom floor had a large exercise court and passageways that led to rooms only the prison officers could access. The exercise area had been marked for a number of different games, including soccer and baseball. There were stairs connecting the different floors and allowing access. The upper floors had bridges connecting the two opposite sides. As FoxFang and Cub explored the area, with King at their side, they found that all of the cell doors had been opened, presumably by Pranker. They had expected this since the alarm was triggered and the Fangwave sounded. Their first priority was to find Pranker. She had to be stopped at all costs. They began their search by heading up to the top level of cells. They were climbing the stairs on the left hand side to reach the very top floor. When they did, they couldn't see Pranker at all, but they did see Pound. He had his back turned to them and didn't make a single move. FoxFang cautiously went up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. He made absolutely no response so she turned Pound around. They then saw that Pound had obviously been subjected to the Pranker's gas. His eyes were bright purple and he was showing a hideous smile, just like Bugs and Lola were when they were subjected to the gas last year. FoxFang was immediately reminded of that terrible moment when she saw Pound's face. It was an incident she would rather forget, but as long as Pranker was around, so many people could wind up like this.

"No, not another victim." FoxFang exclaimed.

"FoxFang, the neutraliser." Cub said. He took out one of the balls that contained the neutralising gas and threw it at Pounds' feet. The ball exploded and released the white as contained inside. Within a few seconds, Pound's face had returned to normal, but he fell backwards onto the floor. The thump immediately woke him up. He grew wide-eyed when he saw FoxFang and Cub looking at him. Pound climbed to his feet and tried to grab them. He wasn't quick enough to grab either of them, FoxFang and Cub just jumped backwards.

"Is this the thanks we get for saving someone's life?" Cub asked.

"Look you, I have no idea what happened, but as far as I'm concerned…" Pound began but they were interrupted when Pranker jumped down from a hiding place on a nearby pillar and knocked Pound out cold with a kick to the head.

"Now, now fox, you should know never to undo somebody's art." Pranker said.

"You call that art?" FoxFang asked sarcastically. She leapt up and kicked Pranker in the head. Pranker was knocked off the ledge and she fell to the ground. Before she hit the ground, she threw a whoopee cushion to the floor and landed on it, avoiding harm. FoxFang and Cub leapt at her from above, using their grapple guns to slow their descent.

"Pranker, you're ill. You need help." Cub said when they landed.

"Ohh, so what are you going to do? Throw me in the Looney bin?" Pranker asked.

"What does that mean?"

"I think you should check yourselves before you call me the Looney one."

"What are you saying?" FoxFang asked.

"Come on, you two dress around like Foxes, leaping from buildings and such, and you call yourselves sane? I think you should be in the Looney bin."

"Stop possessing Petunia's family!"

"You knew about that?"

"You told me when we battled last August!"

"What? I was around last August?"

"Yes, and you nearly destroyed the city!"

"Oh my, definitely one for the Looney bin. The last thing I remember was dying at the hands of the old FoxFang."

"Are you saying you don't remember last August?"

"If I was around then, I certainly don't remember." Inside, FoxFang gave a sigh of relief. If Pranker had no memory of the previous August, it was fairly certain that she didn't know who FoxFang was.

"Just stop possessing Petunia and her family!" Cub scolded.

"Please, I'm far beyond that."

"What do you mean?"

"I do remember transforming from the body of a very young pig, but I couldn't do anything in it. So I stayed away from the limelight until I had separated myself. Now I am no longer tied to them, as I would have been if I had chosen not to separate myself." This revelation brought a feeling of horror to FoxFang and Cub. Pranker had now separated herself from Petunia and was now a separate being. That explained why she and Petunia's daughter could be in two different places at once. This meant that Pranker could now attack at any time, meaning that Bugs, Lola and Jessica were in constant danger.

* * *

Back outside, a police riot squad had arrived to help contain the rampaging prisoners. Nobody had any idea of what was happening inside the prison itself though. The officers allowed space for the riot squad to move in to contain the prisoners. The squad was armed with bullet shields and tranquilliser guns. Some of the rougher prisoners had to be tranquillised but the majority were slowly being rounded up. They didn't notice Eagle sneak away to the back of the prison. After a few minutes, the riot squad, using their bullet shields as walls, boxed in the majority of the prisoners. Officers Richard and Rebecca had also arrived on the scene to find out what exactly was going on.

"So, any idea how the prisoners' escaped?" Richard asked.

"There were reports of an intruder, but we're not completely sure." Eric replied.

"Ok, we need to find out what actually happened."

"So, what shall we do?"

"Eric, you and Lucy stay here and keep an eye on the prisoners."

"What about you?"

"We'll enter the building and try to find out what actually happened." With that, Richard and Rebecca ran towards the building and went inside. Before they reached the main area, they heard a commotion coming from the room. The room they were in before reaching the main area was a reception area. It was almost deserted because the people who normally worked there had gone home for the night. There was a set of seats in the room and a glass barrier separating the visitor's side from the staff side. There were a few holes in the glass so people could communicate. Richard and Rebecca just stood at the door listening to the commotion. It sounded like there was a fight going on inside.

"Who could be in there?" Richard asked.

"Only one way to find out." Rebecca replied. She drew her pistol and pushed the door open. They then saw FoxFang and Cub squaring off against the Pranker. FoxFang and Cub were leaping at Pranker and landing numerous punches and kicks. Pranker was leaping about, throwing razor sharp Frisbee's at FoxFang, Cub and King, who was standing on the sidelines, avoiding the projectiles while waiting for instructions.

"It's FoxFang!" Rebecca exclaimed."

"But who's that clown they're pummelling?"

"Don't know."

"Either way, here's our chance to get FoxFang. We can lock them in a cage here and now."

* * *

Richard and Rebecca crept closer and closer to FoxFang and Cub, trying to catch them unawares. FoxFang and Cub were still trying to take Pranker down. Pranker had run out of Frisbee's and was trying to spray them with acid from a flower pinned to her shirt. FoxFang and Cub were easily dodging but they couldn't get close to Pranker to attack. Pranker did eventually notice Richard and Rebecca sneaking up behind FoxFang and Cub. Upon seeing them, she smiled and stopped spraying acid.

"I think we're all going to the Looney bin right now Fox-freaks." Pranker muttered. Richard pulled out his pistol and aimed it at FoxFang.

"Ok Fox, this is it!" Richard scolded. FoxFang and Cub immediately turned around, armed with Fangdarts. When they saw Richard and Rebecca standing behind them, they just stared back at intently.

"Officer, you do realise that we're on the same side." FoxFang scolded.

"Tell it to the judge!"

"Your days of eluding us are now over FoxFang." Rebecca added. FoxFang and Cub prepared for the possibility to have to fight the officers. All this time, Pranker was listening with intrigued.

"Am I hearing this right officers? Your chief is putting these two as a bigger threat than me?" Pranker asked. She came prancing over and eyed the two officers carefully. Her face was showing a smile first but it quickly turned into a look of disgust. She then began having a rant at Richard and Rebecca.

"That is an outrage! I'm the one who released the prisoners! I'm the one who spoilt the party earlier! I'm the clown princess of crime for goodness sake! This is an outrage! I've already caused some damage and the chief doesn't want my neck? I'm insulted! You don't know what I can do? Let me give you a sample!" Pranker gave Rebecca a baseball. Cub immediately saw the danger, leapt up and knocked it out of her hand. The baseball exploded and released Pranker gas, but it was too far away to cause any damage. Richard and Rebecca looked at the gas with shocked expressions.

"Poison?" Richard asked.

"Yeah, a paralysis inducing poison." FoxFang replied.

"Oh you spoil sports. Why do you spoil my fun?" Pranker scolded. Richard and Rebecca were now having second thoughts on who they should arrest. They now realised that Pranker was a danger to the city. FoxFang and Cub had now put distance between themselves and the officers, all the while keeping an eye on both them and the Pranker. Before anyone else could do anything, the doors burst open. All the prisoners that were outside had entered the compound, with Pranker's sidekicks Slap and Stick in front of them. Slap and Stick went over to the Pranker and they looked at FoxFang, Cub, Richard and Rebecca.

"Ok you guys, I've got what I've come for. Now enjoy yourselves with these guys." Pranker said with mad laughter. She dropped a ball, which created a cloud of Pranker gas. FoxFang and Cub immediately threw some balls containing the counter gas and neutralised it before anyone was affected, but by the time the smoke cleared, ranker, Slap and Stick were gone.

* * *

Pranker, Slap and Stick had somehow escaped with no visible means of escape, but all the prisoners were still around the main area. All of them were enemies that FoxFang and Cub had taken down and had locked away. They all wanted revenge against their vigilante captor. Richard and Rebecca were aiming their pistols at the prisoners. As far as they were concerned, they all needed to be returned to their cells, by whatever means necessary. King had run back to FoxFang and Cub. He was growling at all of the prisoners. FoxFang and Cub had drawn Fangdarts and were ready to fight all the prisoners if necessary.

"Richard, we need to get these prisoners back into their cages." Rebecca said.

"What about FoxFang?" Richard asked.

"Deal with him later." FoxFang and Cub still kept their distance from Richard and Rebecca, but they also knew that they had to ensure that all the prisoners had to be rounded up again.

"Cub, we're going to have to temporarily work with the police to get all of these prisoners back behind bars." FoxFang said.

"Right, so what do we do?"

"If we fight by whatever means necessary until all the prisoners are away, then we need to escape quickly."

"Right, I'll attack from above." Cub used his grapple gun to get to the second level. From there, he watched and waited for an opportunity to attack any of the prisoners from above. Richard and Rebecca began firing their pistols at the prisoners' feet to stun them before they went and immobilised them with handcuffs. FoxFang used Fangdarts to cause them to wince in pain before knocking them to the ground with a kick to the head. Being outside in the cold wearing their prisoner uniform had weakened them considerably. King was also getting involved. FoxFang had ordered him to run around in the fray and bite the heels of prisoners to floor them. Cub leapt down from above and landed on some prisoners' heads. He would then punch them in the head to knock them to the floor and then leap to another person. While Richard and Rebecca were trying to round up as many as they could, they did notice that FoxFang and Cub were helping. As a result, it didn't take very long to knock down all of the prisoners. They were either unconscious or too weak to stand. FoxFang, Cub and King regrouped soon after the last prisoner was taken out, only to be confronted by Richard and Rebecca. FoxFang and Cub drew Fangmerangs and were ready to fight if necessary, though they were getting pretty tired from the constant fighting they had been doing this night. Richard and Rebecca were aiming their pistols at FoxFang and Cub. They just stared at each other for about 5 minutes before Rebecca suddenly had a change of heart. She lowered her pistol and used her hand to force Richard to lower his.

"FoxFang, Cub, go. You saved our lives and helped us recapture these prisoners. This is repayment of that debt." Rebecca said. FoxFang and Cub were amazed at this but decided not to argue. They aimed their grapple guns and prepared to leave through the roof, with Cub holding onto King.

"FoxFang, Cub, this is a one time deal. I promise you now, the next time we meet, those masks come off." Rebecca added. FoxFang and Cub thought noting of this threat. They used their grapple guns to escape through an open skylight to reach the roof. Cub held onto King all this time. They then used the grapple guns to reach the warehouse and returned to the Fangmobile. Cub jumped into the driver's side and allowed King to get into the back. FoxFang jumped into the passenger's side and they then drove off to head back towards the Foxcave. FoxFang was thinking about what Pranker had said to them. She was now a separate being, not a split personality. This made her even more dangerous. She and Cub had to take her down before Pranker did any severe damage. There was no telling what she would do, especially towards her family. She and Zach had been vaccinated against Pranker's gas and by now, her parents will have been as well. They were safe to an extent but Pranker was still a danger. All she could do was to fight Pranker with Cub's help and protect everyone.

* * *

FoxFang and Cub eventually returned to the Foxcave from the prison camp. When they were safely inside the cave and parking in the garage, Jessica removed the hood of her outfit. It would be better to talk to her parents as herself rather than FoxFang. Besides, she was actually quite tired. She had been in 4 fights in one night. Firstly at Buster and Babs' wedding, secondly at her house and two different battles at the prison. Zach had been involved in one battle less but he was tired as well. All the battles they had had that night were very tiring, especially rounding up the escaped prisoners at the prison. When Zach parked the Fangmobile in the garage, Bugs and Lola decided to go down and have a look. While Jessica and Zach were gone, Plucky and Shirley had given them a tour of the Foxcave, after they had been vaccinated against the Pranker's gas. They were thoroughly impressed with the set up that they had. Plucky and Shirley had also explained about Pranker, so they had a good idea of why Jessica was worried as to why Petunia's daughter and Pranker were in different places at once. They were shocked at the revelation at the time but they had since gotten used to the thought. When Jessica jumped out of the Fangmobile, Bugs went up to her.

"So, is Pranker gone?" Bugs asked.

"Nom she released all the prisoners and escaped. We had to ensure nobody escaped." Jessica replied.

"Jess, Shirley told us about Petunia and Pranker."

"So you know about all that then."

"Yeah."

"There is a bit of a development on that. We need to tell everyone about it."

"It doesn't sound like you have good news."

"No, it's bad news." Zach jumped out of the Fangmobile, followed by King, and went over to Jessica.

"Jess, we need to tell everyone what Pranker told us." Zach said.

"I know, we should gather at the computer."

"Then what will you be doing?" Lola asked.

"Dunno. I'm actually quite tired. We've had at least three big fights today, plus when Pranker attacked our house so I might decide to go to bed."

"What about us?"

"Covered. Firstly, there're more important matters." After saying that, the four of them, followed by King, went over to the computer. Plucky and Shirley were at the computer waiting for them. They were relieved that Bugs and Lola were with them now, as it would make it a lot easier for Jessica. It was still going to be a little difficult for Zach, as Daffy and Melissa didn't know anything about this. Bugs and Lola certainly weren't going to tell them, as they knew that Daffy wouldn't be as forgiving. Egghead Jr. was busy preparing some more of the counter gas to be used against Pranker. It had been named Foxgas by Plucky for convenience,

"Hi guys." Shirley greeted.

"How did it go?" Plucky asked.

"Pranker escaped, but there is an urgent matter about her." Zach replied.

"How bad?"

"Very."

"So, what's the news?"

"You're all aware of how Pranker could share the bodies of all females in Petunia's family right?" Jessica asked.

"Yes."

"Well, I don't know how she did it, but she has somehow separated herself from their blood." Everyone except Plucky gasped in shock.

"What are you trying to say?"

"She's saying that Pranker is no longer using Petunia or her daughter as host bodies." Zach replied.

"You mean she's now a separate person?" Lola asked.

"Yes mum." Jessica replied.

"Even I can tell that that is bad news." Plucky said.

"Great, your greatest foe is back for good now." Shirley muttered.

"Shirley, keep Pranker on 24 hour watch. Alert us if she gets within 10 yards of me, my parents or our house." Jessica said.

"Ok, we'll watch her every move."

"Why do you want to do that?" Bugs asked.

"As long as Pranker is free, we're all in danger. She could attack at any time." Jessica replied.

"We're going to put you guys under heavy guard until she's been apprehended." Zach added.

"Ok, we put our safety in your hands." Lola said.

"Mum, I won't let you down." Jessica replied.

"You guys should head home actually." Shirley said.

"Eh, how are we going to get home though?" Bugs asked.

"I'll show you." Shirley went over to where Bugs and Lola were standing. She then grabbed hold of their arms and teleported them home, leaving King, Plucky, Jessica and Zach in the Foxcave.

"Zach, I'm heading to bed. Today's been pretty exhausting for me." Jessica said.

"Ok, we'll deal with Pranker tomorrow." Zach replied.

"Seeing as though we can't get rid of her now, we'd better be prepared for the possibility of fighting her for quite a while."

"True. I hope it's not too difficult."

"I don't know if we'll be able to tell how hard it will be. We don't know the sort of things Pranker will do."

"I just hope we can get her soon."

"So do I Zach, so do I." Zach reached out his hand and held onto Jessica's. He knew how important this whole situation was to her. They both wanted it to be resolved soon, so Jessica's parents would no longer be in danger. He would do anything he could to help. Zach loved Jessica too much to allow her to carry the burden alone. He would fight alongside her to stop Pranker at all costs. The next time they met, she would not get away. Jessica knew that Zach would help her get rid of any villain that appeared. This made her love him even more. She tightened her grip on his hand and pulled him closer. She knew that her parents would be waiting so decide to keep this one short.

"Quickly then, I don't want to keep my parents waiting." Jessica whispered. She leaned closer and the two of them shared a compassionate kiss. Zach wrapped his arm around Jessica during the kiss and hugged tightly. Jessica hugged back with her free hand while holding the liplock. They didn't want to stop but they knew that Bugs and Lola would be waiting. Jessica reluctantly pulled away and looked at Zach in the eye.

"Perhaps we can have a better session tomorrow." Jessica muttered.

"Yeah, providing your parents' don't come up." Zach replied.

"If we're keeping a 24 hour watch on them, we don't need to bring them here."

"I suppose, well, goodnight Jess."

"Goodnight Zach." Jessica gave Zach one last quick kiss before heading down the tunnel leading to her house. Zach followed suit and went down the passage that led to his house. Soon after he had left, Shirley returned from delivering Bugs and Lola to their house.

"Jess and Zach have gone then?" Shirley asked.

"Yeah." Plucky replied.

"Oh well, we might as well go soon as well."

"Egghead, we're leaving you in charge of watching Pranker." Egghead Jr. nodded and returned to observing Pranker.

"Well, shall we go then?"

"Might as well. Not much else left to do unless Egghead Jr. contacts us about Pranker." Shirley held onto Plucky's arm and they then teleported away with King, leaving Egghead Jr. alone. He looked at the screen to note where Pranker was. The blip indicating Pranker was located at the abandoned snack factory that Bugs and Lola were held captive at last year. Egghead Jr. set the computer to sound the Fangwave if Pranker came too close to Bugs, Lola or Jessica. Once that was done, he pulled out a sleeping bag and went to sleep.

A/N: I knew that was a longer chapter than normal but I wanted to finish at that point above. I think there's going to be about three chapters left after this one. What do you think of that twist regarding Pranker though?


	7. Meet the chief

REVIEW RESPONSE

PurpleCobra247: Yes, now that Pranker is in her own body, things are getting deadly. Glad you liked that chapter. There's going to be two more key events in this story, one in this chapter and the last one in the final two.

acosta pérez josé ramiro: I'll read your story when I get time. Glad you were able to post it. I have to admit, I'm not in one place constantly. That's why I have a Yahoo e-mail. You're right about Jess and Zach being better able to fight Pranker better now that she's in a separate body but it also means that they can't get rid of her. Plus for a minus as it were.

Rock Raider: Interesting idea, but I'd never do something like that to one of my favourite characters. I will spoof Clayface at some point but I'm not sure of who the spoof will be. Either way, thanks for the review.

Nightw2: I'm not sure of who I'll use for a Clayface spoof yet. I'll have to decide on my own. Thanks for the review. There will be a bit more drama coming up in this story before it finishes. On a different note, would you mind if I added a teaser for our co-written story at the end of this story?

**Meet the chief**

The next morning, Jessica woke up at about 8:00. Today was the day that her parents were going to talk to the chief of police to try and get FoxFang off the wanted list. Now that her parents knew Jessica's little secret, she was unsure as to how well it would go. Lola did admit that it would take some getting used to. Jessica was unsure as to whether she wanted to go or not. She didn't want to put herself in the firing line of the police. The incident with Richard and Rebecca the night before had made her even more nervous. Having to go up to the chief of police would be nerve-racking. However, Jessica had constantly gone to the events that put her in the public eye. Her reason for that was that it helped keep FoxFang's identity a secret. The previous night, her parents had unknowingly defended her. Now they were going to knowingly defend her. Jessica knew that her parents would not betray her but she still felt nervous. She put on a night robe and went into the lounge, trying not to think about it. She sat down on the couch and was about to turn the telly on before she heard her parent's bedroom door open. She turned around and saw that Bugs had come out of the bedroom, dressed in his night robe.

"Morning dad." Jessica greeted. Bugs came over and sat on the couch, next to her daughter.

"Morning Jess."

"Where's mum?"

"Still asleep."

"Oh."

"Jess, can we have a quick chat before your mum wakes up?"

"What about?"

"Last night and later on today."

"Erm…sure."

"Jess, I realised a couple of minutes ago that we never thanked you last night."

"Thank me?"

"For saving our lives in secret. We were so shocked about the revelation that we never thanked you. So…thanks Jess."

"No worries Dad. Like you said, you would've done the same."

"Jess, you know that your mother's pregnant don't you."

"Yeah."

"Well, when it was old enough, did you want to let it in on the secret?"

"Don't know. I'll think about it. It will depend on whether he or she is going to be trust worthy or not."

"Ok."

"Was there anything else?"

"Yeah, about the fact that we're going to see the chief of police to get you off the hook."

"What about it?"

"Did you want to come with us?"

"Why do you ask?"

"It just that…if you come you'll be in the firing line."

"Dad, do you know what rookie crime fighters do to keep their identity secret?"

"Not really."

"They would isolate themselves from society and almost never appear in public."

"They would?"

"It's something Shirley told me once. The best way to keep FoxFang's identity a secret is for me to go into the public eye."

"I see the logic in that."

"And it's especially true being the daughter of an international star like you."

"True. You don't like being in the public eye but the Paparazzi were constantly bothering us after your birth."

"What about?"

"They were constantly asking questions about how the birth went, your health, your name, things we didn't want to answer."

"And with us having a second child we'll be in the public eye again."

"The point is, do you want to come to the police building when we make our case or not?"

"Dad, I'll come. I might be able to help with the case."

"How?"

"Remember my first battle with Pranker, when I told you that I was missing?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I could recreate the façade that I was held hostage. Same with the Al Quaeda and Swackhammer incident."

"Are you sure you want to do that?"

"I've had several months of practice."

"True."

"When are we going?"

"Soon after lunch. Let us know if Pranker gets close."

"I will." Jessica smiled and then hugged her father. She was happy that her parents were on her side now. Bugs hugged his daughter tightly. His daughter was a vigilante hero, needed to protect the city. He wanted to help her in whatever way possible. Getting FoxFang off the wanted list would be the first thing. He wasn't sure how he could help afterwards but would ask Jessica once Pranker had been defeated, as that was top priority for her at the moment. Bugs understood this and was willing to wait until the current situation was resolved.

* * *

At about 2:00 that afternoon, the Chief of Police was sitting at his desk looking through some pieces of paperwork. They were the profiles of everybody in the city who matched FoxFang's physical description. He was looking at their history, their personal details and their health records. He was hoping to find anything that would give a clue as to FoxFang's identity. So far, they had no clues and everyone that had been interviewed had good alibis. Because of this, the Chief was at his wits end. There was an artists' impression of FoxFang, as nobody had taken a photograph. There were a few pictures of other villains on the notice board, most of which had been apprehended by FoxFang. There were several filing cabinets, containing the details about every criminal that had been apprehended. FoxFang and Cub also had a section but it was almost empty. This gave the chief of police a feeling of desperation. He kept on looking through the details at the desk, drinking some of his coffee occasionally, when the phone on the desk rang. The chief looked at the phone and saw that the reception light was flashing. This meant that the receptionist was trying to contact him. He slowly pushed the answer button to speak to the receptionist.

"What is it?" The chief asked.

"Chief, there's a group wanting to see you about some petition."

"Who?"

"The Bunny family." The chief of police stopped to think about this for a moment. In his eyes, they had a good alibi as to not being FoxFang but knew that if they wanted to see him, it had to be important.

"Ok, send them in." The chief of police looked up at the door and waited, looking at the door cautiously. After a couple of minutes, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." The door was opened and Bugs entered the room. He was followed by Lola and Jessica. Jessica had brought her DS with her, and had just put the game in sleep mode for the talk.

"Ah, Bugs Bunny and family. Do take a seat." The Chief greeted, pointing to three spear seats in the room. Bugs and Lola sat down on two of the chairs while Jessica sat on her mother's lap. Bugs was holding a file close to his chest.

"Eh, thanks sir." Bugs replied.

"So err, what can I do for you?"

"We'd actually like you to have a look at a petition for us. We put it together this morning." Bugs handed the file that he was holding to the chief. He took the file and had a look through. He was clearly disturbed by what he was reading.

"You want me to take FoxFang and Cub off the wanted list?" The chief asked.

"Yeah."

"And you put together this to show me."

"Yeah."

"And the first thing we want to know is why is he wanted in the first place?" Lola asked.

"He's a vigilante, that's why."

"Why is it illegal being a vigilante?" This question caught the Chief off guard. He didn't know how to respond.

"Erm…well err… it's because err…"

"See, you don't know do you?" Bugs asked.

"Well…no. I don't."

"I recon that you have a personal grudge against FoxFang." The chief began blushing furiously. He buried his head in his hands and tried to hide it.

"No! I don't! Its just law."

"Doc, even I can see through that."

"Do you think it's fair to lock someone away because of a personal grudge?" Lola asked. The chief didn't reply. He was starting to think about what he had just been told, but they hadn't finished yet.

"Doc, we all owe our lives to FoxFang. Me, Lo and even our daughter." Jessica climbed off her daughter and onto the Chief's desk.

"Mister. Last year, I was involved in two terrifying incidents. Firstly, Pranker captured me when she attacked us in our own house. I remember being sealed in some box, crying my eyes out, not sure whether I would live through it or not. Eventually, I was busted out by FoxFang and taken to Shirley's house. I still have nightmares about it. Since that incident, I've become scared of closed spaces and scared of the dark." Jessica was releasing tears as she was speaking. It was all faked but it was so convincing, even her parents began to believe it.

"And then, there was the incident when those creepy people and that alien took over the Looniversity. I overheard an order to apprehend me and my best friend pulled me into the air vent. I was so terrified. It was dark, it was cramped and I was being hunted. I really thought I was going to die. If my friend wasn't with me, I probably would have died of terror. Eventually, we fell out of the vent while falling asleep. When we were falling, I was expecting to feel a gun to my head, hear a gunshot and then see blackness, but nothing happened. When we landed outside the vent, FoxFang had chased everyone away." Jessica had gotten emotional with her speech. She was now really crying on the desk, even no what she had just said was only half true. Bugs and Lola were also getting emotional over Jessica's speech. Bugs was able to hold back his emotion to describe another incident with FoxFang and decided to speak about it.

"I still remember that incident when Pranker attacked us in our own home. We were woken up when she burst into our own bedroom. She released some kind of gas. I can't remember what came over us but we couldn't stop laughing. We then blacked out. Next thing I remember was waking up in FoxFang's hideout. He told us what had happened and that Jess was missing and then took us to the hospital to recover. About two days later, Jess comes to the hospital with Plucky, Shirley and Zach perfectly fine. FoxFang saved our lives and our Daughter's. It is so likely that we would've all did if FoxFang hadn't gotten involved. While we were in the hospital, our thoughts were constant worry about Jessica's safety. Our hearts were telling us that she was ok, but our minds told us that she was dead. We could do nothing but wait. Those two days were some of the worst days of our lives." After this speech, the chief of police was looking up at the three rabbits. Jessica was back on her mothers' lap, crying heavily. It was fake but the chief was completely fooled. Lola decided to tell of their first meeting with FoxFang.

"Last July, when the school year ended, me and Bugs went to the supermarket to do our usual shop. When we got there, we were attacked by a bunch of wolves. They nearly killed Daffy, Melissa and Zach. We were captured and taken to some warehouse and locked up. Their leader was Caesar Feralo. He told us that people had 10 days to pay up a huge amount of money to free us, or we'd be dead. We were so scared for our lives, but also worried about Jessica. For roughly 3 days, she was alone, only with Tweety and Aaooga to look after her. I remember on the first night there was some scuffle. Can't remember exactly what happened. The final day, we were rescued by FoxFang late at night. Bugs asked the guard outside for a drink. As he left, there was a scuffle and then FoxFang appeared. He opened the door and then went off and took out the rest of the gang. We invited him back but he refused. When we returned home, we were so tired and emotionally stressed. We had gone through a huge ordeal and were glad to get home. I have never forgotten the look on Jessica's face when she saw us." Jessica now appeared deeply in tears. Even though she was faking, she still didn't want to remember those times. The chief was now in deep thought. Bugs, Lola and Jessica had now made him doubt his own decision. He had ordered FoxFang's arrest but, because of this meeting, he now had doubts. He never realised how much Bugs needed FoxFang.

"Guys, wed better go. Doc, you think about what we've said." Bugs then said. With that, he, Lola and Jessica left the room, leaving the chief of police thinking about what he had heard. He now didn't know what to do. He still had hold of the file Bugs had given him. He didn't know what to do with it.

* * *

Later that night, Jessica had gone to the Foxcave, like she normally did. Bugs and Lola had opted not to go, deciding to stay at home and prepare for an Easter party they were going to hold next week. It was going to be a massive event, inviting as many people as possible. During the day, Pranker hadn't moved from her last position at all. However, when Jessica and Zach had arrived, she was on the move. To everyone's surprise, she wasn't moving towards Bugs or Lola's house. She was moving in a erratic pattern, but avoiding all shops and buildings. It was proving frustrating to pinpoint where she was going. Everyone was watching the computer screens, watching her move around the city. King was sitting next to Zach, watching the blip and waiting for instructions. Egghead J. was also watching the blip. He had put his current projects on hold, waiting for the Pranker to be dealt with before he continued with the designing.

"Why is Pranker being so erratic?" Jessica asked.

"She's up to something, but I don't know what." Shirley replied.

"If only we had an idea as to where she would be heading." Plucky moaned.

"Wait, where has Pranker actually gone?" Zach asked.

"Around the city in an erratic fashion." Shirley replied.

"Is there anyway to trace where she has been so far?" Taking the hint, Egghead Jr. began tapping on the keyboard and an outline appeared on the screen, showing where Pranker has gone. Everyone looked at the outline with a look of surprise.

"That outline…it looks like a banana peel." Jessica muttered.

"But it's incomplete. What would happen if it was completed?" Zach asked. Egghead Jr. used a different coloured line to complete the 'banana peel'. The group looked at where the end of the line stopped and gasped in horror.

"She'd heading to the city hall!" Zach exclaimed.

"Why?" Plucky asked.

"Probably to try and take over the town."

"I don't understand."

"I do. If she took over the town, she could put my family on the wanted list." Jessica said.

"Exactly." Zach replied.

"Come on Zach, we've got to stop her!" Jessica and Zach immediately ran over to the storage cases and pulled out their outfits.

"What's the plan?" Plucky asked. Jessica and Zach conferred between each other for a couple of minutes, discussing what they were going to do, before they turned back.

"We're going to wait until Pranker gets to the mayor's office and then ambush her from outside." Zach said.

"We'll need the FoxChopper." Jessica added.

"Right, let's go." Jessica and Zach changed into FoxFang and Cub quickly. FoxFang whistled to call King, who came running over to them. They went to the FoxChopper as quickly as possible. FoxFang jumped into the pilot's side while Cub was in the passenger side. When King was safely in the back, they took off and headed off towards the city hall, and prepare Pranker's welcome wagon.

A/N: Ok, next chapter will be the big battle between FoxFang and Pranker. I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Do you think the chief of police will change or not?


	8. Save the mayor

REVIEW RESPONSE

PurpleCobra247: The chief may change his mind. You'll see in the next chapter. Interesting thing about comparing the situation to Spiderman. Now that you mention it, I do see some similarities.

Rock Raider: At this moment, anything could happen with regards to the chief. I was aware of Penguin's new personality so I'll try and incorporate that if I bring Eagle back. As was the situation with Ragdoll, I'm not sure who mad hatter is. I don't get to see the new Batman Cartoon as much as I'd like.

acosta pèrez josè ramiro: Thanks for explaining why vigilante's are criminals. It does open a new front actually, as if the chief doesn't know why vigilante's are criminals, then he can't be a very good chief. Very good suggestion about FoxFang and Cub becoming honorary deputies. You'll see what happens next chapter.

Nightw2: It took a while to write that scene with the chief. The cave discussion also took a bit of time. Glad you liked them. The little teaser to our co-written story will be at the very end of this story (i.e, last chapter). And I did receive chapter 3 of that story by the way. Thanks for writing it.

**Save the Mayor**

Just as Jessica, Zach, Plucky and Shirley had anticipated, Pranker arrived at the City hall in a giant clown car. The car was coloured red and yellow with a smiley face on the bonnet. The exhaust pipe was designed to look like a whoopee cushion. There were a couple of police officers standing outside the main entrance, making sure those that weren't supposed to didn't enter. Pranker stepped out of her car, followed by Slap and Stick, and approached the officers outside the main door.

"Do you have an appointment miss?" One of the officers asked.

"Oh, yes I do." Pranker replied with a sly accent. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small card. The card had a picture of a whoopee cushion on one side and a picture of Pranker's face on the other side. Next to the picture of Pranker's face was a message that read 'let me be your guest. It will be a gas.'

"My card." Pranker said. The officer took the card and looked at it. He read the message aloud and as soon as he read the word 'gas', the card exploded, releasing a cloud of Pranker gas around the two officers. Within a couple of seconds, the two officers collapsed in a laughing fit. Pranker began joining in the hysterical laughter.

"Oh my, you're letting em in anyway? Thank you." Pranker gloated evilly. She pushed the doors open and raced up the stairs that were immediately in front of her, followed by Slap and Stick. The mayor's office was on the very top floor of the building. The office was clearly marked but was unguarded. The office was one of the biggest rooms in the building. The main objects in the room were a desk and several chairs. The mayor was sitting at his desk, reading through a few documents. The mayor was a Duck of medium build, wearing a sharp suit and a tie. He was, in fact, Daffy's father. The room was also littered with bookcases. Each bookcase was stocked full with book on the law. There were also a few plants around the room, mainly miniature trees. There were also pictures of all the Looney Tunes hanging on the wall. His prized picture was a picture of Bugs and Daffy. It was a picture taken during Daffy's wedding to Melissa. Bugs was the best man during that wedding. Pranker found herself looking around the room in awe at the room. The mayor was still looking at the documents that were on his desk. Pranker went over to the desk, leaving Slap and Stick to guard the door from the inside. When Pranker reached the desk, the mayor immediately looked up.

"Excuse me madam, but did you have an appointment?" The mayor asked.

"Mr. Mayor. I'm here to relieve you of your position." Pranker replied.

"Are you nuts?"

"You bet I am. So throw me in the Looney bin." Pranker pulled out a metal bin from her coat and stuffed it over the Mayor's head. She them smacked it with a sledgehammer, giving the Mayor a severe headache. He was able to keep enough composure to trigger a silent alarm on the underside of his desk.

"My card." Pranker said evilly, pulling out a similar card to the one she had used before. She let it explode and release the Pranker gas. Before the mayor could succumb to the gas, some balls were thrown into the room. They exploded and released a white gas. Pranker angrily looked towards where the balls had come from and saw FoxFang, Cub and King inside the room, just next to an open window.

"I don't think so Pranker." FoxFang scolded. Pranker's look of anger turned into an evil smile.

"Ahh, the FoxFang. How did I know you would come?"

"You think we'd let you out of our sight?"

"How true. I should have known that you would want more fun with me."

"I don't call it fun. You're sick Pranker."

"I know, but I like it."

"You're not going to get away from us this time." Cub scolded.

"So, this time you're going to send me into the Looney bin eh?"

"You bet we are."

"Well, let's have a party then."

* * *

Pranker snapped her fingers in the air. Slap and Stick came running towards FoxFang and Cub. FoxFang and Cub just leaped out of the way. Cub then noticed Pranker making a beeline to the doorway. She was trying to escape, and they weren't going to let her do that.

"King, stop Pranker!" Cub ordered. King ran as fast as he could and bit Pranker on the leg. Pranker screamed in pain and struggled to get away, but King's grip on her leg was far too tight. King suddenly let go of Pranker's leg and jumped in the way of the door, blocking her escape. FoxFang and Cub were still dealing with Slap and Stick. It was mostly a case of dodging their attacks and counter-attacking. Whenever Slap or Stick tried to throw a punch, FoxFang or Cub would either grab the hand and use it as a swinging bar to pull then to the floor or duck the punch and then kick them in the groin. Slap and Stick actually took a heavy beating. Eventually, Slap and Stick both grabbed a chair and began swinging it, trying to hit FoxFang or Cub. One swing from Stick caught Cub in the chest and winded him briefly, but he was able to recover quickly to make a comeback. A swing from Slap caught FoxFang in the head, nearly knocking her out. She was knocked to he floor but was able to roll away to avoid a follow-up attack. She then sprung to her feet and kicked Slap in the face. Slap was knocked back but quickly recovered. FoxFang and Cub ended up, back to back, standing on the desk where the mayor was sitting. The mayor had fainted out of shock of the whole incident so far.. Slap and Stick simultaneously tried to hit FoxFang and Cub with the chairs they were holding. The chairs collided in mid air and locked themselves together. Even so, FoxFang and Cub leapt to the side out of instinct. When they landed, something fell out of their outfits. When they had a look, they saw two purple Fangdarts on the floor, which hey recognised immediately.

"Tranquilliser Fangs?" Cub asked.

"I thought we'd used them all up." FoxFang exclaimed.

"Either way, they can be useful." FoxFang and Cub quickly took the opportunity and threw the Tranquilliser Fangs that had fallen out of their outfits and threw them t Slap and Stick. As soon as the darts connected with their legs, Slap and Stick immediately fell asleep. FoxFang and Cub then turned to Pranker, who still hadn't been able to get past King. FoxFang and Cub approached Pranker and then prepared to confront her.

"Pranker, it ends now." FoxFang scolded.

"So you defeated my allies did you? I shouldn't be surprised." Pranker replied.

"You will not be putting this city in jeopardy again."

"But that's what I do best."

"Well we're not going to let you get away with it."

"So, time to throw me in the Looney bin eh?"

"You like that phrase, don't you?"

"Yes, it always is a ball to say." Pranker reached into her pocket, but Cub anticipated the move and threw a Fangmerang at Pranker's hand, knocking a tennis ball out of her hand and into an empty pot. The ball exploded and released Pranker gas. FoxFang threw some counter-gas and neutralised the Pranker gas.

"We know your style now Pranker."

"Oh, why do you spoil my fun?"

"It's our job." With that, FoxFang and Cub got into a fighting stance; ready to take down Pranker at all costs. Pranker just smiled and then pulled out a flower from her jacket. FoxFang and Cub didn't know what the flower would do, but they knew that it could only mean trouble.

* * *

After a 2-minute stand-off, Pranker made the first move. She aimed her flower at FoxFang and Cub and it sprayed a green liquid. Quickly anticipating that it would be bad, FoxFang and Cub leapt out of the way. The liquid formed a puddle on the floor and almost immediately burst into flames. Pranker began laughing hysterically as she watched the small fire. Cub looked to his side and saw a small vase on the desk he was next to. Thinking quickly, he grabbed the vase and threw it at the flames. The vase smashed as soon as it hit the floor and the water contained in the vase extinguished the flames. FoxFang then threw a Fangdart and knocked the flower out of Pranker's hand. The flower flew from Pranker's hand and landed in the bin that was next to the main door.

"Ooh, don't you like flowers?" Pranker asked.

"No, we don't." FoxFang replied.

"Oh well, perhaps you'll enjoy this." Pranker then pulled out a bunch of whoopee cushions around the room. FoxFang and Cub anticipated what was going to happen and released counter gas in preparation. Just as they had thought, the whoopee cushions exploded and released a ton of Pranker gas; all of which was neutralised immediately.

"Hmm, you're much smarter than the original FoxFang." Pranker muttered.

"Thanks for the compliment." FoxFang muttered back.

"But let's see what you're like in a fist fight." Pranker threw a pair of Boxing gloves at FoxFang and Cub. She then proceeded to pull out a pair for herself. She put them on her hands and began making boxing moves in the air.

"Come on foxes, I promise to fight fair." Pranker said. Not trusting her, FoxFang and Cub stuck a Fangdart in the boxing gloves. Nothing happened this time. Cub then stuck a Fangdart inside one of the gloves and then tried to pull it back out. The Fangdart had stuck to the inside of the glove. FoxFang had noticed and neither of them put the gloves on.

"You never fight fair." Cub scolded.

"How true, how true." Pranker replied; mock sweetly. She aimed her hands, which were still wearing the boxing gloves, at FoxFang and Cub. The gloves suddenly extended from her hands and caught FoxFang and Cub in the head. They were knocked to the floor but were able to remain conscious.

"King!" FoxFang ordered. King leapt at Pranker's back and pinned her to the floor. FoxFang and Cub quickly leapt to their feet but Pranker was able to throw King off of her before she could be restrained. King was able to climb to his feet and run back to his masters. Pranker began laughing hysterically, like she normally did.

"Are you deliberately dragging this fight out?" Pranker asked. FoxFang and Cub suddenly pulled out some of the balls that contained the counter gas and threw them right at Pranker's face. The resulting smoke screen allowed FoxFang to give Pranker a huge array of punches and kicks to Pranker's chest and back. After a few seconds, Pranker fell to the floor; face first. FoxFang and Cub leapt onto her back before she could get back on her feet and placed Foxcuffs on her, rendering her helpless.

"To answer your question; yes we were." FoxFang said. Pranker just groaned and then fell unconscious.

"Right, now let's…" Before FoxFang could finish her sentence, the doors to the room burst open. FoxFang and Cub looked up at the door and saw a huge group of police officers at the door, with Richard and Rebecca at the front.

"FoxFang." Richard exclaimed.

"Get them!" Rebecca ordered. FoxFang and Cub released a Foxglare and ran to the open window, only to find a police helicopter outside the window. The officer that was in the helicopter was aiming a rifle at the window. FoxFang and Cub looked behind them and saw that the rest of the officers had entered the room. Most of them were aiming their pistols at FoxFang and Cub while Richard and Rebecca had handcuffs ready.

"Ok foxes, like I said last night. The next time we meet, the masks come off." Rebecca said. The chief of police then came walking up to them. The officers moved aside to allow him to walk through.

"Ahh, the FoxFang and Cub. Finally we meet." The chief said. FoxFang and Cub remained silent. They weren't prepared to give up; even if it meant fighting every single officer. The chief examined FoxFang, Cub and King, who was growling aggressively.

"You two and your little fox pet have been giving us quite the run around. But your little game of cat and mouse ends today." The chief added. Nobody was aware that the mayor was waking up.

A/N: Ohh, cliffhanger. Now, what do you think will happen now? All will be revealed next chapter. For now, please review.


	9. Alliance at last

**Alliance at last**

FoxFang, Cub and King were trapped in the mayor's office soon after defeating Pranker, completely surrounded by police officers. A police helicopter outside prevented them from getting out of the window and the chief of police was looking down at them. Cub had armed himself with a Fangdart and he was prepared to fight if necessary, as was FoxFang.

"You would dare attack the chief of police?" The chief asked. FoxFang and Cub remained silent, just tightening their grip on their Fangdarts.

"Ok you two, come with us." Richard said. He leant closer with a pair of handcuffs, only for them to be knocked out of his hands with a swift arm blow from FoxFang. The cuffs flew into the mayor's head, waking him up completely. He was waking up when the police had arrived but the hit to the head brought him to his senses. He examined the scene and was vaguely able to see Pranker and her helpers on the floor, completely immobilised. He then looked over and saw that FoxFang and Cub had been cornered. It was then when he realised exactly what had happened while he was unconscious. He stood up from his chair and looked at the chief of police.

"Chief, what are you doing?" The mayor asked. The chief was shocked that the mayor had woken up but he replied calmly. "We're just arresting a bunch of criminals." The chief replied.

"Well you're arresting the wrong people. Those are the people who you should lock away." The mayor was pointing to Pranker and her helpers as he said this. The chief of police had a look of puzzlement.

"But FoxFang here is a criminal." The mayor came over to the chief of police. There was clearly anger in his eyes.

"Do as I say. Take those people into custody and let FoxFang go." The chief of police was dumbstruck.

"But they're criminals…" The mayor began shouting before the chief could finish his sentence, shocking everybody in the room.

"You incompetent buffoon! FoxFang saved my life! Those creeps broke into my office and tried to take over the position as mayor! That is why I activated the silent alarm. FoxFang and Cub then came in and began fighting them off. I lost consciousness during the battle and when I wake up, I find you trying to arrest the people who saved my life! You are aware that the people who attacked me were also the ones who ruined the wedding between two major stars last night AND broke everyone out of the prison. Then you try and arrest the people who are fighting against them! I think you're blind to the benefit these people, whoever they are, are doing for this city!" While the mayor was ranting, the chief of police was suddenly being reminded of the discussion that he had had with Bugs and his family earlier that day. He didn't realise until this rant that FoxFang had just saved the mayor. He was now beginning to realise how much the city needed FoxFang. After the mayor had finished, his mind was made up.

"Everyone; let FoxFang and Cub go. They aren't criminals." The chief ordered. All the police officers lowered their weapons and put them away. The mayor smiled and nodded in agreement.

"I think there's something else you need to say." The mayor added. The chief nodded and looked back at FoxFang and Cub, who had put their Fangdarts away.

"Ok, I acknowledge my mistake. I was wrong to try and lock you guys away. I spoke to the family that you saved numerous times." The chief began.

"Which family? We've saved pretty much everyone." FoxFang asked.

"The Bunny family. They had a real go at me for trying to have you guys arrested. It challenged my decision to the core. Now I have learned that you've saved the mayor's life. I now realise that you guys are needed. I'm sorry."

"FoxFang, Cub. As of today, I am making you two honorary deputies of the city. You can now officially put people under arrest." The mayor added. The chief of police was a little surprised but decided to say nothing about it.

"Guys, let's get the mayor's attackers to the prison compound." The chief ordered.

"Her name's Pranker." FoxFang said.

"The two fat ones are called Slap and Stick." Cub added.

"I don't understand that at all." Rebecca said. FoxFang and Cub had gone to the open window. The police helicopter had backed away to let them out. FoxFang had hold of King. They were aiming their grapple guns straight up so they could reach the roof, where the FoxChopper was parked.

"If it makes you a little bit happier, we don't understand the motives for the names either. All we do know is that they are dangerous if allowed to stay free." FoxFang said. Within a couple of seconds, FoxFang and Cub were no longer visible from the window. They had gone up to the roof using the grapple guns. Cub then piloted the FoxChopper back to the Foxcave, with FoxFang in the Passenger seat and King in the back.

* * *

The FoxChopper eventually made it back to the Foxcave. Along the way back, FoxFang was thinking about everything that had happened at the mayor's office. A combination of the chat earlier, them saving the mayor and the mayor having a rant at the chief of police had caused him to change his mind about them. The mayor had also made them honorary deputies of the city. This meant that the police could not come after them at all. This would make their jobs easier but it was difficult for FoxFang to cope with. She hadn't trusted the police at all and she still didn't. She didn't know whether she would eventually have to work with the police at some point. If she did, it would be difficult for her to do. She had a lot to think about later on but now was a time for celebration. Pranker had been defeated again. However, only time would tell if she would come back or not. All they could do was wait and prepare for the possibility. When the FoxChopper landed in the hangar, Jessica pulled off the mask and stepped out of the chopper. Shirley was waiting for them, with a tray in her hands. On the tray was a jug of carrot juice, two glasses and a plate of food for King. Jessica eyed the jug of carrot juice eagerly.

"I thought you'd like a drink." Shirley said.

"Thanks, I need one." Jessica replied, taking a glass and pouring herself a glass of carrot juice. Zach had climbed out from the Pilot's side of the FoxChopper and came over to Jessica.

"Want a drink?" Shirley asked.

"Thanks, I'm parched." Zach replied, pouring himself a glass of carrot juice.

"Where's Plucky?" Jessica asked.

"He's at the computer preparing something." Shirley replied.

"My parent's are here, aren't they?"

"Not this time. I did go round there to get the carrot juice though."

"I see. What were they doing when you went round?"

"About to go to bed."

"Oh." Jessica, Zach and King followed Shirley to where the computer was. They found that Plucky had set up a celebration area. There were several bottles of soda, coke and carrot juice with several cups as well. There were also plates of snacks and spare plates. The snacks included carrots, fish and birdseed. The set up was on a picnic blanket just next to the computer. Plucky was sitting on the blanket with a cup of soda. He looked up and saw Shirley with Jessica, Zach and King.

"Aha, here are the heroes of the hour." Plucky greeted.

"You were preparing all of this?" Jessica asked.

"Yep."

"Why?"

"Double celebration."

"We were watching the whole incident on the computers. We're celebrating the defeat of Pranker and the fact that the police are no longer after you." Shirley added.

"Wow, you guys are amazing." Zach exclaimed.

"Heh, thanks."

"Now let's party!" Plucky exclaimed.

* * *

The group celebrated for about 2 hours. During that time, everyone was playing games, having food and generally having a good time. It only finished when they ran out of food and drink. Egghead Jr. had gone back to designing equipment on the computer. Jessica and Zach were sitting next to each other, with Jessica leaning on Zach's shoulder. King was having a snooze all by himself. Plucky and Shirley were also sitting next to each other, with Shirley leaning on Plucky's shoulder. Jessica and Zach were a little tired from their battle with Pranker. They weren't quite ready for bed yet, as it was only midnight. Jessica looked up and into Zach's eyes.

"I'm so glad that's all over." Jessica said.

"Same here." Zach replied.

"These last two days have been chaotic."

"Too true. So much has happened within a short space of time."

"We've both been under a lot of stress over these two days."

"Agreed, but it's over now."

"Yeah." Jessica wrapped an arm around Zach's shoulder and turned him to face her. She looked at him dead in the eye with a look of love. Zach held onto Jessica's arm and returned the look. They were both relieved that the incident was over but they both knew that their battles weren't over. Pranker could come back at any time. They needed to be ready for if that happened. Now that the police were no longer after them, it would be much easier for them. They continued looking into each other's eyes for a couple of minutes. Plucky and Shirley moved away, seeing what was coming. Jessica and Zach were now standing up and facing each other. They had wrapped their arms around each other and looking into each other's eyes. Eventually, they pulled each other in closer to each other and shared a compassionate kiss. They tightened their grip on each other and held onto their kiss continually. They were planning to make up for the lesser kiss they had had the previous night. They were still holding each other and kissing each other. Jessica toppled backwards during the kiss but neither of them noticed. They continued their kiss, despite Jessica being on the floor and Zach on top of her. Jessica did eventually opened an eye and saw the position they were in so she rolled so they were on their sides, still keeping the liplock the whole time. They were breathing each other's air but didn't stop. After 25 minutes, they very briefly broke away, but still kept on holding onto each other.

"Think we've made up for last night?" Zach asked.

"Not yet Zach, not yet." Jessica replied. Zach began stroking Jessica's cheek. Jessica stroked Zach's cheek back before they resumed their kiss. They kept held of each other during their kiss and held it for as long as possible. They ended up holding their kiss for a total of 1 hour. By that time, Jessica and Zach were nearly asleep from having their eyes closed for so long. They opened their eyes and released the kiss, keeping hold of each other.

"Now we've made up for last night." Jessica said.

"I think so too." Zach replied. Jessica then sighed to herself.

"I wish every moment we shared was like that."

"So do I Jess, so do I."

* * *

While this was going on, Plucky and Shirley had moved away to let Jessica and Zach have their little moment together. Truth be told, after what they had been through over the last two days, they needed it. Plucky and Shirley were actually near the tunnel that led to Zach's bedroom. They were both sitting down on the floor with a pack of cards. Shirley was shuffling the cards and preparing to deal a hand for a game of rummy.

"Do you think things will settle down now?" Plucky asked.

"For now, at least until another supervillian rises." Shirley replied.

"When do you think that will happen?"

"No idea Plucky."

"Shirley, can I ask you something?"

"You don't need to ask me for permission to ask me something."

"You lost me." Shirley gave herself a mental slap in the head.

"Ok, to put it simply, yes you may ask me a something." Plucky took a deep breath. He stood up and helped Shirley to her feet. He then knelt down on a single knee, which immediately gave Shirley an idea of the question that he wanted to ask. Plucky put his hand into his pocket and pulled out a small black jewellery box.

"Shirley, will you marry me?" Shirley was taken aback by the question, even though she knew that it was coming. She took the box from Plucky's hand and opened it. Inside was a diamond ring with a band made of 12 carrot gold. Shirley was awestruck at the ring.

"Oh Plucky…"

"Will you?"

"Yes Plucky, I will." Plucky slipped the ring onto Shirley's finger and then stood back up. They then came closer together, wrapped their arms around each other and engaged in a compassionate kiss, just like Jessica and Zach were sharing. They were now engaged, and couldn't wait to tell everyone. They would have to make up a scenario for how Plucky propose in order to protect their secret, but it wouldn't be too hard. After a couple of minutes, Shirley's eyes glowed a little and she teleported herself and Plucky out of the cave.

* * *

At the main computer, Egghead Jr. was still working on the designs for the hoverfox. The designs were nearly finished so construction could begin very soon. While he was working on the designs, a sudden blip on the computer caught his attention. He looked up and saw a gold marker had appeared on the computer screen. Egghead Jr. zoomed in on the marker and saw a meteorite falling towards the ground. He tapped into the keyboard to predict where and when it would land. The simulation line showed that the meteorite would land a fair distance away from the city but closest to Sylvester's house, but still too far away to cause any damage to the city. The simulation also indicated that the meteorite would land in three days time. Knowing that it would do no damage, Egghead Jr. thought nothing else of it and got back to the designs of the hoverfox.

TH-TH-TH-THAT'S ALL FOLKS

A/N: That final paragraph is a little teaser to my co-written story with Nightw2. I won't give any details as yet but I'll say that it won't be up for a while. Certainly enough time to do another story. My next FoxFang will likely be after my Co-written story, depends on how it progresses. On that note…

Title yet to be devised.

I won't give much away about the next FoxFang plot wise. All I'll say is this; OxHorn's back. You'll just have to wait and see what will happen. If you want to have a guess, feel free.


End file.
